Ten and Taken versão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Sam toma conta de seu irmão que está ansioso, com medo e foi transformado em uma criança de 10 anos. T por causa de uns palavvrões.
1. Chapter 1

**Ten and Taken**

**by sg2009**

**tradução Carol**

Seu irmão tinha 10 anos. Isso sempre teve sentido figurativo desde que Dean tinha, bem, 10 anos. Talvez anos antes. Sam sempre se lembrava de Dean sendo maturo fosse com sete, oito, ou nove anos. Mas o desenvolvimento social de Dean enfraqueceu um pouco quando ele tinha 10 anos. E agora seu corpo tinha se encontrado com sua idade mental, por assim dizer. Isso não era fan_foda_tástico.

"Eu ainda sou mais velho que você, besta." Dean o encarou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes, olhando para cima. Ele havia arranjado uma calça jeans velha e uma camiseta gastada, mas as roupas pareciam gigantescas nele. Deus, Dean tinha sido tão pequeno desse jeito? Sam cobriu os olhos gritando interiormente. "Sam. Sam. Sam. Sammy..." Sam olhou para baixo. Dean pulava para cima para baixo, acenando com as mãos para Sam, tentando fazer com que Sam prestasse atenção nele. Ele parou assim que viu que Sam estava olhando para ele, forçando um sorriso pretensioso como apenas um garoto de dez anos poderia fazer. "Sam, você ainda tem que fazer o que eu mandar". Sam voltou a colocar as mãos sobre os olhos.

Três horas. Dean/normal tinha se transformado em Dean/criança, há três horas. Duas horas e vinte minutos desde que Bobby tinha ligado de volta para Sam e tinha concordado que os efeitos da maldição eram temporários e que em uma semana passariam. Não havia o que fazer, apenas esperar que o efeito da maldição passasse. O que deixavam 165 horas para que seu irmão voltasse ao normal. Sam sentiu Dean puxar sua camisa. Talvez ele devesse ligar de novo para Bobby. Ele tirou Dean do caminho e pegou o celular.

"Bobby?"

"Sam?" O caçador mais velho falou cautelosamente. "Está tudo bem com você? Dean ainda está ok. Porque o problema de ser transformado em criança deve acabar em uma semana." O voz dele estava cansada, como se ele estive esperando noticias ruins: que um deles tivesse caído morto, por exemplo. Dean "dançava" em volta de Sam, puxando-lhe a camisa com um olhar de contrariedade.

"Sam, me dá o telefone." Ele disse em sua voz suave e ao mesmo tempo mandona. Sam riu sarcasticamente pra ele, segurando o telefone fora do alcance de Dean que fungou e se encolheu no canto do quarto do hotel.

"Nós estamos bem, Bobby. É só que..." Sam parou. Como ele podia explicar para Bobby que ele precisava de ajuda, que ele precisa de uma babá. "É só que eu acho que não é apenas o corpo. O que eu quero dizer é, que apesar de ele se lembrar de tudo, anjos, selos, Lilith e todo o resto, ele está agindo como uma criança de dez anos. Eu acho que ele realmente tem dez anos."

"Cara," Dean gritou do canto, "Eu tenho trinta anos". Sam o acenou para que Dean ficasse quieto. Houve uma pausa do outro lado da linha.

"Você tem certeza?" perguntou Bobby.

"Yeah." As diferenças entre o Dean/normal e o Dean/criança eram sutis e mesmo como criança Dean era bom em esconder as coisas, mas Sam conhecia o irmão. Ele não estava fingindo ter dez anos. Ele tinha dez anos. "Talvez eu pudesse deixá-lo com você por alguns dias." Houve uma pausa. Sam, Dean e Bobby tinham vistos algumas maldições ferradas ao longo da vida. Essa era a mais irritante, mas era mais como um mosquito zumbido comparada com a maldição 'dois dias como se estivesse com a pele sendo mastigada' ou 'morrer de hemorragia por causa do sangue saindo de todos os seus orifícios'. Sam ouviu um bufar do outro lado da linha. Bobby devia estar pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Com Dean reclamando ao fundo com aquela voz estridente e ansiosa, o caçador mais velho não pode evitar e começou a rir. Então Bobby gargalhando da cara do Sam, disse-lhe para se divertir com o mini-idiota e desligou.

"Sam... SAM"

"O que Dean?" Sam tentando permanecer calmo. E compreensivo. E paciente. Ele não podia estrangular seu pequeno irmão mais velho.

"Cara. Me devolve a minha arma." Dean olhou pra ele, estendendo a mão como se ele esperasse que Sam lhe devolvesse a arma de verdade. Sam foi até ele, o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa que estava enorme, parecia até que Dean estava nadando dentro dela, e o arrastou até a porta.

"Não. Nós vamos até o Walmart comprar algumas roupas pra você." Dean se contorceu.

"O que? Porque não ir até o Exército da Salvação. Tem um a dois quarteirões daqui.

"Dean, nós vamos até o Walmart. É barato o suficiente." Sam abriu a porta do banco de passageiro fazendo Dean entrar. Dean ia ter dez anos durante uma semana. Ele era irritante e ansioso e ele ira viver com roupas novas por toda a semana. Deus sabia que tudo que o seu irmão tinha tido antes tinha pertencido à outra pessoa.

"Walmart é um lugar perigoso. Eu pensei que você lia os jornais. Coisas ruins acontecem no Walmart." Dean olhou para sam e deu de ombros.

"Walmart." Sam disse em um tom semelhante ao que John usava, meio militar como um sargento. Ele lutou para não rir quando uma expressão de 'sim, senhor' passou pelo o rosto do seu irmão, mas ele se calou. Duas horas depois – 163 horas até Dean voltar ao normal – Sam saiu do Walmart correndo pelo estacionamento, perseguindo uma Van cinza, cheia de demônios, que tinha seqüestrado seu irmão quando eles saiam da loja.

Droga, Sam odiava Walmart. Ele pisou fundo, acelerando o carro. Ele iria salgar e queimar cada uma das lojas de Nebraska até Atlanta. Primeiro, no entanto, ele iria recuperar seu irmão. E se ele visse uma contusão sequer no Dean, aqueles bastardos teriam sorte se Sam apenas os mandassem de volta para o inferno.

Demônios eram traiçoeiros e manipuladores. Mal. Os demônios que roubaram Dean, eram simplesmente estúpidos. Estúpidos porque eles não tinham notado que Sam os estava seguindo. Estúpidos porque eles tinham parado apenas um quarteirão abaixo, ele viu eles maltratando Dean, o forçando a entrar em uma antiga e caindo aos pedaços. Eles realmente não deveriam tocar no seu irmão. E mesmo que isso fosse algum tipo de armadilha, eles eram estúpidos porque Sam ia destruí-los.

Ele esperou menos de um minuto depois deles entrarem vou até a casa. O instinto dele lhe dizia que os demônios não sabiam que ele os tinha seguido – o que provavelmente significava que eles deviam ser apenas iniciantes. Sam não tinha certeza se isso era sorte de Winchester ou algum efeito secundário da maldição que fez com que os demônios fossem atrás do seu irmão, mas ele não se importava. Esse seria o último engano desses monstros. Ele foi até a parte de trás da casa, assim teria o elemento surpresa ao seu favor.

Olhando pela janela de trás, ele viu eles puxarem Dean até uma porta que deveria dar para o porão. Os olhos de Dean estavam enormes e – maldição – parecia que ele estava chorando. Sam não conseguia se lembrar de Dean chorando quando tinha dez anos. Mas ele também nunca tinha sido seqüestrado pelos cachorrinhos do inferno quando saia de uma loja de conveniência. Então realmente, isso era uma novidade. Os demônios, três homens imensos e uma ruiva pequenininha, seguiram seu irmão, empurrando e xingando-o, fechando a porta atrás, fechando a porta atrás deles. Ele entrou sorrateriramente. A porta que dava para o porão estava destrancada e ele silenciosamente virou a maçaneta e olhou para dentro. Os irmãos demoniacos estavam de costas para a escada e estavam empurrando o Dean para o canto do porão. Sam abriu a porta e entrou fechando-a atrás de si. Ele desceu bem devagar a escada, se escondendo em um ponto aonde os outros não conseguiam vê-lo. O quarto tinha um bom isolamento. Quase nenhum som poderia ser ouvido do lado de fora. O homem maior empurrou Dean no canto do quarto, faznedo com que ele batesse na parede com força e gritasse de dor.

"Dean Winchester," o homem sibilou, "o pessoal está sentindo sua falta lá embaixo. Sendo torturado ou torturando, você com certeza era puro entretenimento´no inferno." Dean empalideceu, mas encarou a criatura a sua frente.

"Meu irmão, ele vai chutar o seu traseiro." Dean respondeu. Os cantos da boca de Sam se contorceram em um quase sorriso. Yeah, Dean estava certo.

"Ah, que docura," a ruiva disse apertando o queixo de Dean com a mão. "Sammy está melhor sem você. Você sabe que tudo que ele faz é apenas para te agradar, em uma lealdade absurda. Ele nem mesmo gosta de você." Ela disse enquanto tirava a mão do queixo do Dean, mas de repente voltou com a mesma mão e deu um tapa com as costas da mão no rosto do Dean, derrubando-o no chão. Sam ficou tenso, mas continuou onde estava.

"Além disso," disse o grandalhão, "Todos esses anos de tortura e flagelações, você sabe que mereceu, não sabe? Ainda mais agora, depois de tudo que você fez". Dean arregalou os olhos se encostou na parede. Sam pegou a faca da Ruby e caminhou até o grupo.

Sam se aproximou do grupo que xingava e agredia seu irmão. Ele precisava se acalmar, controlar suas emoções e concentrar sua atenção nos alvos. John sempre dizia que em uma briga contra um grupo, o indíviduo mais ameaçador sempre deveria ser o primeiro a ser derrotado. Fazer isso com demônios era dificil, já que nem sempre dava para saber quem era o chefe, mas Sam apostou no grandalhão e foi direto para cima dele.

Assim que ele levantou a lâmina, ele vislumbrou seu irmão. Dean estava tremendo e soluçando. Os braços e pernas dele estavam jogados ao longo do corpo, e ele estava todo encolhido no canto como uma marionete quebrada, enquanto um dos demônios zombava dele, com o punho levantado.

Sam perdeu o controle. Ele estava de mal humor antes de Dean ser transformado em criança. Conforme os eventos do dia tinham passado, ele tinha ido de irritado, para zangado, e para a fúria que agora tomava conta dele.

"Hey" Ele estava cansado de se esqueirar. Os demônios viraram em sua direção. Encarando-os, ele jogou a faca de lado. Sam tinha armas melhores. "Eu vou chutar o rabo de vocês"

Ele levantou a mão em direção aos bastardos, sentindo o ódio correr nas veias. Deixou o poder tomar o controle, e o mundo ficou vermelho.

Alguns momentos depois, ele voltou ao normal, recuperando sua capacidade de raciocinar e viu que estava deitado no chão do porão. As lembranças da luta estavam embaralhadas em um mosaico de morte, gritos e jubilo. A sensação embrulhou o estômago de Sam. Ele não podia continuar perdendo a cabeça sempre que estivesse com raiva. Sam olhou ao redor. Quatro mortos, mortos não exorcizados, quatro 'cascas' de demônio em volta dele. A faca da Ruby estava no jogada no chão sem ter sido usada, e seu irmão estava sentado ao lado dele. Merda. Lógico que Dean tinha visto tudo.

"Sammy.." Dean estendeu uma mão trêmula para Sam. O olho dele estava inchado e o maxiliar já estava começando a ficar roxo.

"Dean." Sam sentou, ficando atento. "Você está bem?"

Dean não respondeu apenas continuou sentado tremendo e o encarando. Sam se aproximou mais de Dean, verificando se ele estava machucado. Seu irmão estava abatido, mas não tinha nenhum outro ferimento. Sam sentiu o alívio imundá-lo.

"Você está bem." Sam disse, afangando-lhe os ombros. Ele levantou e pegou a faca. "Vamos Dean, nós temos que ir."

Sam voltou a afagar o ombro dele, esperando pela resposta '_você deveria ter me dado a minha faca_' ou '_viu, Sam, Walmart é um lugar perigososo_', mas Dean permaneceu em silêncio.

"Dean. Nós precisamos ir. Nós não vamos querer estar aqui se mais alguém aparecer, humano ou outra coisa."

Dean não levantou, mas olhou para Sam e começou a tremer com tanta força que parecia até com convulsões. Sam ficou preocupado, será que ao ver Sam usar seus poderes seu irmão tinha ficado em estado de choque.

"Merda." Sam murmurou. Ele se abaixou e pegou seu irmão embalando-o junto ao peito. "Você está a salvo agora, Dean. Eu vou tomar conta de você, mas nós precisamos ir." Ele ainda esperava um comentário sarcástico de Dean, talvez ele reclamasse de ser muito velho para ser carregado (mesmo que agora ele estivesse com dez anos), mas Dean apenas colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Sam e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

Sam conseguiu guiar para o motel, arrumar as coisas, e viajar mais de 400 quilômetros até encontrar outro motel. Ninguém os seguiu, graças a Deus pelos pequenos favores, e ele carregou seu abatido irmão de dez anos como se ele fosse uma criancinha. Depois de ter se registrado, ele sentou na cama, apoiado na cabaceira e com seu irmão sentado ao lado dele.

"Dean, você tem que descansar um pouco." Dean se aproximou mais dele e fez que não com a cabeça. Sam tentou de novo. "Você precisa dormir. Eu fico vigiando, okay?"

"Num tô cansado, Sammy." Caramba, ele soava exausto.

"Vamos. Apenas tire um cochilo." Dean novamente fez que não com a cabeça, agora com mais força. Sam ainda se sentia culpado, mas a frustração começava a ganhar corpo. "Okay... porque você não quer dormir?"

Dean se inclinou um pouco pra trás, lançando a Sam dos seus "É óbvio" olhar.

"Porque, eu não estou com sono." Ele se aninhou ao lado de Sam. Droga, Dean estava quase ok, mas ele precisava descansar para ficar realmente bem. Sam odiava fazer isso, mas era pela saúde de seu irmão.

"Dean". Sam colocou seu melhor tom de sargento na voz. "Porque você não quer dormir? Me fala, e isso é uma ordem."

Dean se moveu para poder olhar para ele. Era difícil pra ele não obedecer uma ordem direta de qualquer membro mais velho de sua família, especialmente no estado que ele estava. Sam podia ver as emoções passando por seu rosto. Medo. Raiva. Desafio. Então um pouco de aborrecimento passou pelo rosto de Dean o que indicava que ele iria falar.

"São apenas os sonhos ruins... sobre o inferno e coisas assim."

Huh. Sam provavelmente deveria ter pensado nisso. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Olha, você não está mais lá. Você nunca mais vai ir pra lá. Descanse e se você começar a ter um pesadelo, eu te acordo, ok?" Sam deu de ombros e desviou o olhar, ele murmurou alguma coisa no ombro de Sam.

"O que?" Sam forçou Dean a olhar para ele.

"Até eu morrer, então eu vou voltar pra lá, né?" Dean desviou o olhar de novo, vermelho de vergonha. "Isso é o que todos os demônios dizem."

"Dean, demônios mentem."

"Só se a verdade for pior." Ele disse baixinho, disfarçando um bocejo e ao mesmo tempo um soluço. "E, de qualquer forma, não estou com sono."

Droga, merda. O que Sam deveria dizer? Não se preocupe, você está a salvo. Ele não tinha certeza que alguém estava a salvo. Nada ruim vai acontecer. A vida deles interira eram uma prova do contrário. Mas ele tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

"Cara, você não vai voltar lá pra baixo, pense bem, você tem anjos tomando conta de você." Sam estremeceu. Talvez essa não tenha sido a melhor resposta. O relacionamento de Dean com anjos não era muito bom. Dean deu de ombros.

"Bem, eu gosto do Cas." Ele disse bem baixinho.

"Yeah." Sam sorriu. "Ele é legal. E eu não vou deixar ninguém te pegar. Ele sentiu Dean realaxar a seu lado. Sam olhou para as horas. Dez horas desde que o Dean/normal tinha sido encolhido. Faltavam 158 horas para que seu pequeno irmão mais velho voltasse a normal, ele só esperava que as horas restantes fossem melhores do que as horas iniciais - ele faria com que fosse. Mas antes...

"Hey, Dean". Sam sentiu a garganta apertar. "Eu sinto muito... você sabe pelo lance psiquico. Mas eu só fiz aquilo pra te proteger. Então eu realmente não sinto, mas ...uh... me desculpe se isso te assustou". Sam suspirou, sentindo lágrimas frustradas encherem os olhos dele. Droga, quando ele perdeu a habilidade de ser articulado? Dean olhou para ele de um jeito estranho. "Sammy, Eu nunca poderia ficar com medo de uma puta "emo" como você." Dean se aconhegou na cama."Agora fica quieto, tô com sono." Sam passou a mão pelos cabelos de seu irmão. Ele ia manter o irmão a salvo e bem perto dele por todo tempo que ele conseguisse.

TBC

Espero q gostem, sábado tem mais..


	2. Chapter 2

Dia 2

"Dean, você não pode sair sozinho. Não com o que aconteceu." Sam agarrou o cotovelo dele e começou a arrastar a pequena forma resistente de volta para o quarto do motel.

"Cara, eu só quero ver o fliperama. Além disso, você estava comigo ontem quando eu fui seqüestrado." Dean se contorceu, fazendo uma careta de irritação. "Eu provavelmente estou mais seguro sem sua forma gigantesca chamando atenção para nós."

"Não. Dean, você realmente não está." Sam tentou não levantar a voz, mas Dean/criança tinha voltado a se tornar um pé no saco. "Eu acordei e você tinha sumido. Eu pensei... pensei que alguma coisa tivesse te seqüestrado de novo." Sam queria chacoalhar o irmão. Na noite anterior, Dean não queria se afastar nem um centímetro de Sam, e nessa manhã ele tinha fugido para jogar fliperama enquanto Sam dormia. Que diabos havia de errado com ele?"

Ele parou em frente à porta do quarto, respirou profundamente e deixou a irritação diminuir. Dean piscou pra ele. O olho direito dele estava inchado. E a lateral do seu rosto estava cheia de hematomas amarelos e roxos. De repente Sam entendeu que estar arrastando uma criança com a aparência do irmão em um quarto de motel parecia suspeito. Ele soltou um pouco o cotovelo e deu uma olhada pelo estacionamento; ele notou um grupo de quatro adolescentes no canto e dois homens fumando próximos à máquina de gelo. Um dos homens piscou para eles. Dean seguiu o olhar de Sam, e se aproximou mais dele. E então o filho da mãe beliscou a coxa dele. E beliscou com força.

"Ow. O que, Dean?" Seu irmão deu um sorrisinho cínico.

"Sam, nós vamos ficar parados aqui?"

"Não." Ele empurrou seu irmão para dentro do quarto. "Arrume as coisas. E é melhor você colocar as roupas novas dentro da mochila. Nós estamos indo embora." Ele jogou a mochila de Dean aos pés dele.

"O que? Por quê? Nós acabamos de chegar. E você disse que pagou a semana toda." Dean chutou a mochila e sentou perto dela. "Você vai me largar lá no Bobby?" Sam olhou para ele, confuso.

"Não. Eu não vou te largar em lugar nenhum." Dean não parecia convencido. "É só que ... uhm ... olha, esse lugar não é bom para crianças. Isso é tudo." Sam fez um gesto para que seu irmão se apressasse.

"É só isso." Dean perguntou. Sam assentiu. Dean começou a rir e Sam poderia jurar que ele soava um pouco aliviado. "Eu não tenho dez anos de verdade, Sammy. Nós ficamos em lugares assim o tempo todo." Ele disse brincando com a mochila.

"Você aparenta ter dez ano, isso é o suficiente." Dean permaneceu sentado no chão. Sam suspirou. "Eu vou me sentir melhor em outro lugar, okay." O irmão dele gemeu, mas levantou.

"Tá bom, se isso vai fazer você se sentir melhor..." Então uma expressão esperançosa passou pelo rosto dele. "Mas já que você quer se mudar, talvez nós pudéssemos ficar em um lugar com uma piscina."

"Uma piscina? Você quer nadar ou algo assim?" Dean olhou para ele como se Sam fosse estúpido.

"Sammy, piscinas são incríveis. Nós podemos ir nadar – tá quente o suficiente. E sempre tem garotas em volta de piscinas. Garotas despidas. Oh. E, talvez, nós pudéssemos achar um lugar com um toboágua. Isso ia ser incrível." Sam o encarou por um minuto.

"Okay..." Se uma piscina ia fazer Dean feliz, Sam encontraria uma maldita piscina pra ele. "Eu vou encontrar um lugar com piscina, assim você vai poder nadar, mas só se você se apressar e arrumar suas coisas. E se empacotar todas as suas roupas nova, como eu te disse pra fazer – eu vou fazer o possível para achar um lugar com um escorregador."

"Nós, Sam, nós podemos ir nadar." Dean jogou toda a sua roupa na mochila, sorrindo. "Mas antes nós vamos comer." O estômago de Sam roncou concordando.

SPN*SPN*SPN

A garçonete deveria ter uns cinqüenta anos e era linda. O nome no crachá era _Sophia,_ e Sam não pode deixar de pensar na Sophia Loren. Dean estava puxando a camisa de Sam e apontou para ela no momento que eles entraram na lanchonete. Agora, o irmão tinha um sorrisinho idiota enquanto ela se encaminhava para mesa deles, com uma cara de preocupação no rosto envelhecido.

"Querido, o que aconteceu com você?" Ela colocou a mão no queixo de Dean o virou gentilmente para ela. Ela se afastou do contato e ficou com uma expressão triste. Sam lutou contra a vontade de tirar a mão dela do rosto do irmão. Ela olhou para Sam com suspeita nos olhos suaves, e voltou a olhar para Dean. "Alguém bateu em você?"

"Yeah…" Dean disse baixinho, se afastando dela e passando uma mão pelo queixo. "Mas Sammy me salvou." Então ele voltou a sorrir e olhar pra ela. "Ele é foda. Ele é o melhor irmão do mundo." Ela olhou para Sam por um momento e então sorriu.

"Oh, é mesmo?" Ela disse entregando o cardápio para eles.

"Oh yeah. E não é só isso. Ele vai me levar pra nadar hoje. Meu pai quase nunca fazia isso. Bem, não por diversão. Talvez pra treinar. Mas nós vamos nos divertir hoje, certo Sammy?" Dean esperou o irmão concordar.

"Uh... Certo," Sam disse. E o sorriso de Dean ficou ainda maior. Sophia olhou para ele com um misto de alegria e tristeza enquanto ele pedia a metade dos doces e das coisas gordurosas do cardápio. Sam contemplou o irmão que pedia xarope extra, bacon extra e creme extra. O cabelo dele estava todo bagunçado. Tinha sujeira na camiseta nova dele e os olhos estavam enormes e tristes. Maldição, ele era uma criança adorável, mesmo com todos os hematomas no rosto. A necessidade de protegê-lo o arrebatou. A garçonete limpou a garganta.

"Ele pode pedir isso?" Ela perguntou apontando para a lista de comida que Dean tinha pedido.

"Oh." Sam voltou sua atenção para a garçonete. "Yeah, tanto faz. Eu quero o mesmo. Só que sem nada extra pra mim."

"Você tem certeza disso?" Ela perguntou, apontando para o irmão dele.

"Sim," disse Sam. Ela riu, e foi fazer o pedido.

Dean e ele trocaram olhares confusos e viram ela se afastar. Então Dean olhou para ele com uma expressão séria.

"Sam, ela é realmente quente. Nós temos que voltar aqui quando eu for grande."

Sam sorriu.

SPN*SPN*SPN

O motel sugerido por Sophia era seguro e cheio de famílias. Sam fez uma anotação mental. Esse era o terceiro motel que Le se registrava nas últimas vinte e quatro horas e isso era um recorde pra ele. Nesse passo, eles ficariam em vinte ou mais motéis até que Dean voltasse ao normal. Sam, com certeza era um otimista. Ele tinha pagado pela semana. Não haveria necessidade de mudar de motel novamente. O quarto era limpo e organizado. As paredes eram pintadas de azul claro. Era um lugar agradável e calmo.

"Esse lugar é chato, Sam." Dean franziu o nariz olhando para as paredes.

"Mas aqui tem piscina."

Dean não disse nada, mas revirou a mochila até encontrar uma camiseta e algo que se parecesse com um calção de banho. Ele desapareceu no banheiro e saiu pronto para nadar.

"Sam. Se Apresse. A piscina fecha as cinco." Era uma hora. Sam deu de ombros. Pegou seu laptop e abriu a porta do quarto. Dean fez uma cara feia pra ele, mas o seguiu.

Quando eles chegaram à piscina, Sam benzeu a água com um pequeno encantamento e prendeu um rosário no filtro enquanto fingia que o estava limpando. Nenhum demônio nadaria ali. Ele sentou a uma mesa de piquenique que devia ficar a uns vinte passos da piscina e de onde ele podia ter uma boa visão da área. Água benta não parava tudo. Era necessário manter a vigilância especialmente agora que seu irmão estava vulnerável. Ele ligou o computador. Dean não podia caçar e Sam não podia deixá-lo sozinho, mas ele podia pesquisar sobre atividade demoníaca enquanto eles estavam de licença. Ter certeza que nada os encontraria.

"Sam... SAM" Dean estava parado próximo a beirada da piscina. "Hey, olha isso." Sam olhou para onde seu irmão estava e Dean pulou de barriga na piscina. Ele voltou à tona um momento depois, saindo da água parecendo encantado. Sam acenou e voltou a olhar para o laptop.

"SAM" Dean correu para piscina rindo. "Olha." Ele mergulhou como uma bola de canhão, espalhando água que espirrou em algumas mulheres que estavam em volta da piscina. Ele emergiu, rindo e apontando para suas 'vitimas. '

"Okay..." Talvez ele não devesse ter deixado o irmão ter comido tanto açúcar no café da manhã. Ele voltou a pesquisar.

"Sam... Sammy…" Dean estava fora da piscina de novo, acenando para ele, e sorrindo. Que inferno? Cara, amanhã Dean/criança comeria apenas cereais. Sam se levantou.

"Cara, o que você quer?" O sorriso de Dean se apagou, mas então retorno com força total.

"Dá uma olhada, Sam. Isso vai ser incrível." Seu irmão fez alguma acrobacia estranha e mergulhou na piscina. Ele voltou a tona e pulou fora da água, correndo até onde Sam estava.

"Bem legal, né?" Sam suspirou.

"Dean, eu estou tentando trabalhar, cara." Sam apontou para a água. "Apenas brinque na água e me deixa em paz. Eu vou garantir que você esteja a salvo." E Sam deve ter dito algo errado, porque o sorriso de Dean sumiu e ele olhou para a grama. Por um breve momento, Sam pensou que ele ia começar a chorar. Mas quando ele voltou a erguer os olhos, eles estavam secos. E ele tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto. "Dean?"

"Nah, Eu acho que já acabei. Eu estou cansado de nadar, Sammy. E não tem escorregador." Dean pegou sua toalha. "Vamos voltar." Ele se virou e marchou em direção ao quarto. Sam se xingou e seguiu o irmão.

"Hey. Espere." Sam ficou um passo atrás de Dean. Merda. Parecia que ele deveria cuidar mais do irmão, e não apenas mantê-lo a salvo. "Você quer jogar cartas quando nós voltarmos? Eu estava pensando em poker. Faz bastante tempo que não limpo seus bolsos." Sam o empurrou de forma brincalhona. Dean parou um momento, antes de cair na armadilha.

"Bastante tempo? Que tal nunca." Ele empurrou de volta, e deixou-se Sam cair. Dean piscou pra ele, rindo. "Eu também tropeçaria se tivesse sapatos de palhaço, Sammy. É incrível como você consegue permanecer de pé."

"Bem, talvez quando você crescer, você seja tão alto quanto eu e então nós vamos ver como você se sai. Oh, espere. Não. Eu não acho que isso vai acontecer." Sam levantou e bateu de leve na cabeça de Dean.

"Vamos, baixinho. Você tem dinheiro a perder." Dean sorriu, mas ele ainda parecia triste.

"Sam, você não tem que jogar comigo. Eu não sou realmente uma criança. Lembra." Ele deu de ombros olhando para Sam.

"Dean, eu não tenho. Eu quero. Eu estou quebrado, sem grana." Sam o empurrou para dentro do quarto. "E eu vou acabar com você" Dean não parecia convencido, mas pegou suas cartas. Ele parou e voltou a olhar para Sam, o estudando.

"Sam, você não tem que passar seu tempo comigo." Dean sentou na beirada da cama. "Está tudo bem. Eu estou bem."

Bobagem. Dean não estava bem. Inferno, Sam não estava bem. Mas nesse momento, Sam era um adulto e seu irmão era uma criança que precisava que ele o cuidasse e o protegesse. Ele jogou o travesseiro na cabeça de Dean.

"Cala boca, jerk (idiota)" Sam riu pra ele. "Você vai ficar sem um centavo. Vai perder as calças"

TBC

Como prometido... o próximo capítulo, só na segunda-feira. Peço desculpas pela demora, mas a porcaria do Word corrompeu o primeiro arquivo...

BJS e obrigado pelas R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

N/T: Resolvi adiantar, e estou postando hoje o capítulo 3, espero que continuem gostando. BJS e obrigado.

Dia 3

Sam acordou com o som de arranhando. Ele piscou por causa da luz do começo da manhã, procurando ao redor do quarto. As cartas ainda estavam espalhadas na mesa e seu irmão estava sentado na cama acordado, os olhos fixos em direção do som.

"Alguma coisa está na porta, Sam." Dean parecia alerta, mas os círculos negros sob seus olhos podiam ser vistos mesmo com pouca luz.

"Yeah." Sam pegou sua arma. "Fique aqui." Ele se moveu até a porta, não viu nada pelo olho-mágico. Os arranhões se tornaram mais vigorosos.

"O que é isso?" Dean se moveu, agora estava a centímetros de Sam, com uma expressão entre o medo e a curiosidade. Sam acenou para que ele se afastasse. Destrancou a porta. Virando a maçaneta, e levantou sua arma e abriu a porta.

As luzes invadiram o quarto, e uma massa do tamanho de um rato passou por ele e foi direto para seu irmão. Ele viu Dean cair, com os braços levantados em uma posição de defesa.

"Dean!" Sam se aproximou e com a mão livre pegou a massa peluda. Alguma coisa pontuda e peluda se contorceu. Ele jogou a coisa contra a parede. Isso caiu com o barulho oco. Sam apontou a arma para isso e ele e Dean encararam a forma imóvel durante um momento. Fungou e se aproximou da coisa com uma careta de desgosto.

"Nojento. Isso é com um gambá espinhento e todo arrepiado."

"Yeah." Sam cutucou a coisa com o pé, e o fez rolar de barriga para cima. "Isso não é natural. Disso eu tenho certeza." Ele pegou a coisa pelo rabo sem pelos, deixando o corpo pendendo. A coisa era coberta de espinhos peludos. E a face sem vida continha olhos parecidos com contas, e dentes afiados.

"Nós devíamos salgar e queimar essa coisa."

"Cara, eu não vou chegar perto disso." Dean disso enquanto balançava a cabeça e andava pra trás esfregando os olhos cheios de sono. "Você quebrou, você queima."

"Tudo bem, mas você fica por perto. Nós vamos levar isso para fora." Ele pegou a sacola de lixo do motel e colocou a coisa dentro. Mas quando ele levantou a sacola ela se rasgou por causa dos espinhos pontudos. O corpo caiu com um pesado 'plop'.

"Bom trabalho, Sammy." Dean dando uma risadinha. "Você: zero. Roedor mutante morto: um." Sam deu um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Dean, que o olhou com certa malícia na expressão. Sam suspirou, procurando alguma coisa no quarto. Nada parecia apropriado para colocar aquela aberração de gambá.

"Você poderia usar um lençol." Dean ofereceu.

"Certo, nada suspeito nisso..." Sam disse, observando o irmão. Ele estava pálido e ainda tinha hematomas no rosto, e alguma coisa não estava certa. Sam o encarou até Dean ficar sem graça

"Tira uma foto..." ele murmurou, olhando de novo a coisa. "Eu queria ter uma vareta. Assim a gente podia cutucar isso."

Toda aquela situação estava dando no Sam uma bela dor de cabeça. Era muito cedo para toda aquela merda. Ele poderia pensar melhor depois de tomar o café da manhã.

"Talvez depois." Café e comida eram uma necessidade para poder lidar com o roedor sobrenatural. "Vamos deixar isso aí. Depois de comer damos um jeito nisso." Dean olhou para ele surpreso.

"Deixar isso? E se isso voltar à vida ou algo assim?" Dean franziu o nariz. "E se isso começar a cheirar..." Ele parou e farejou. "Bem, isso já não começou a cheirar?" Sam deu de ombros e cutucou de novo a coisa com os pés. Ele compraria um pouco de Bom Ar quando saíssem.

"Não pode ser o quarto com o pior cheiro que já ficamos. Se vista".

Eles voltaram ao mesmo restaurante do dia anterior. Sophia voltou a mimar Dean até que ele parecia mortificado com toda aquela atenção. Sam até o ouviu murmurar algo sobre ele nem ser tão bonita assim. Isso com certeza era hilário. Depois do terceiro chute por debaixo da mesa, Sam decidiu salvá-lo. Limpou a garganta.

"Eu acho que nós já estamos prontos para pedir." Ele deu seu sorriso mais doce, chamando a atenção para ele e longe do seu irmão. Ele pegou o bloquinho de notas. "Eu quero café, bacon e ovos e waffles." Os olhos de Dean estavam enormes.

"Oh, yeah. Eu também." Dean concordou babando em cima do cardápio. Sam deu uma risadinha. Yeah. Dean ia ficar zangado. Sam levantou a voz.

"E ele vai querer suco, torrada, e…" Isso era para o bem do seu irmão, mas ainda sim não havia razão para não saborear o momento. "Ovos bem fritos. Sem queijo."

"O que? Não. Eu não quero isso." Ele pegou a caneta de Sophia. "Eu quero waffles. E quero creme extra. Xarope extra. E café…. E molho." Ela deu palmadinhas na cabeça dele e olhou para Sam.

"A torrada é para ser bem tostada, certo?"

"Por favor."

Sophia se afastou para ir fazer o pedido. E o jeito irritado e chocado da criança sentada a sua frente era no mínimo impagável. Sam olhou para a expressão carrancuda de Dean e explodiu em uma gargalhada.

"Que inferno, Sam. Você não pode mandar no que eu como." Sam riu com mais força.

"Aparentemente, eu posso." Ele se forçou a dizer. Sophia trouxe o café e o suco. Ela notou a expressão zangada que Dean lançou para ela, mas ela apenas sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo dele e depois se afastou. "Agora beba seu suco, bro. Você está em fase de crescimento, garoto." Dean ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, depois disso – o que era muito engraçado.

Enquanto eles esperavam a comida Sam deixou uma mensagem para Bobby, descrevendo a coisa, e pedindo que se soubesse de algo que entrasse em contato;

"Por que se incomodar. A coisa está morta. Que os bons ventos o levem." A voz de Dean ainda soava irritada, mas ele pegou o suco.

"Eu quero catalogar no diário. Descobrir o que era aquilo; Sam tomou um gole do café dando um suspiro de satisfação. Dean encarou a xícara de Sam como se ela fosse um demônio.

"Sammy. Eu te odeio."

Bobby ligou de volta quando eles estavam no carro voltando para o hotel depois de terem passado no mercado.

"Isso é um _wacabee_, Sam" Bobby parecia preocupado. "Dizem que é um presságio de morte." Huh. Bem, realmente não era uma boa notícia. Mas se isso era um agouro, pelo menos não era nada demoníaco.

"Isso veio direito para o Dean, Bobby. Isso é normal?" Bobby ficou em silêncio.

Dean rolou os olhos em sinal de irritação.

"Eu não sei, Sam. Presságios normalmente não interagem com pessoas. Eu vou ver procurar informações sobre a maldição que jogaram no Dean. Talvez nós tenhamos perdido alguma coisa. Nesse meio tempo, tenham cuidado. E tentem não chamar atenção. Eu ligo quando encontrar alguma coisa."

"Tudo bem. Tchau Bobby." Sam estacionou o carro. Dean saiu do carro em direção ao quarto do motel, pegando um cabo de vassoura quebrado que estava jogado no lixo que ficava no caminho.

Sam encontrou no quarto e encontrou o irmão sentado no chão encarando aquela coisa feia. Dean se virou e fez um gesto para que Sam se aproximasse, mas que ficasse em silêncio. Ele apontou para a criatura. Sam viu que a coisa estava se mexendo, ela virou e piscou para eles, com aqueles olhinhos pequenos.

Dean aproximou o cabo da vassoura até a coisa. Ele cutucou o lado dela. A coisa se virou, ficou parada, e os olhos ficaram vidrados. Sam passou a mão pelo cabelo. A coisa estava se fingindo de morta. Metade gambá, metade presságio de morte – até que fazia sentido. Ele começou a se aproximar, mas Dean levantou a mão, fazendo um gesto para que ele esperasse. Depois de uns dez segundos, o que era o limite da paciência de Sam, a coisa voltou a virar de 'barriga pra baixo', piscando e agitando-se um pouco. Dean voltou a cutucá-lo com a vassoura. E a coisa voltou a virar de barriga pra cima. Dean riu.

"Essa coisa é legal, Sammy." Ele atirou o cabo no Sam, parecendo divertido pra caramba com a criatura feiosa. "Isso até já sabe fazer um truque. Nós poderíamos vendê-la para um circo ou algo assim."

"O que? Não. Isso é um roedor agourento. Isso não é legal. Nós precisamos matar isso." Sam suspirou. Nem sempre esse trabalho era prazeroso. "Olha, eu faço isso." Dean se levantou ficando entre Sam e o wacabee. Ele cruzou os braços, no que Sam adivinhou ser uma postura ameaçadora. Mas como ele mal tinha um metro e meio e magro, a postura não causou o impacto esperado. "Você é tão bonitinho, Dean. Mas sai da frente."

"Sam, isso não é mal. Isso avisa as pessoas quando há perigo. Se nós não vamos ficar com ele, nós devemos deixá-lo ir." Dean olhou para Sam de forma embasbacada quando este o pegou pelos ombros e o tirou do caminho.

"Isso é sobrenatural Dean. Nós matamos isso." Sam pegou a coisa pelo pescoço. A coisa levantou a cabeça feiosa e choramingou. Dava até dó. Dean o fez parar colocando uma mão no braço dele.

"Não. Nós matamos coisas runs e eu concordo com isso. Mas isso não é mal, nós devíamos deixar isso em paz. Suas palavras, Sammy. "Droga, merda, Isso realmente se parecia com um discurso que Sam faria. Sam irritou-se, frustrado, e colocou o wacabbe no chão. Isso virou de costas ficando parado.

"Tudo bem. Mas você vai tomar conta dessa coisa. Fique com isso, deixo ir ou qualquer coisa assim." Sam se jogou na cama. "Mas não vem chorando pra mim se essa coisa voltar a arranhar a porta quando anoitecer."

Dean fiou todo sorridente, da mesma forma que ficava quando tinha ganhado uma guerra de brincadeiras (peças). Ele voltou a se a aproximar da criatura, estudando-a. Sam ficou observando. Dean se moveu devagar conforme ele cutucava suavemente e examinava a coisa. Ele se movia como um velho, não como uma criança. Alguma coisa co m certeza não estava certa. Sam tinha certeza que ele não tinha se machucado.

"Cara," Sam se levantou. "Vamos, eu vou te ajudar com isso." Ele pegou a coisa e se encaminhou para a porta.

"Não. Sammy, você o jogou contra a parede. Isso precisa se recuperar." Sam apenas o olhou.

"Dean, o que você quer fazer com isso?"

Acabou que Dean queria ficar com aquilo, a coisa ficaria no banheiro até que melhorasse do 'trauma que Sam tinha lhe infringido'. Ele chamou a coisa de Fugly e declarou que se Sam quisesse privacidade quando você ao banheiro, só tinha que cutucar a coisa com o cabo da vassoura.

Sam gritou – internamente claro. Seu irmão aquela coisa estúpida como se fosse um bichinho de estimação. Ele estava tentado por um ponto final naquela situação estúpida, mas seu irmão parecia tão cansado, que ele estava com receio de fazer qualquer coisa que o chateasse. E matar 'Fugly' provavelmente faria um belo estrago.

Ele ficou observando o irmão durante toda a noite. Sempre que Dean pensava que Sam não estava prestando atenção, ele ia até o banheiro e verificava se estava tudo bem com o maldito roedor. Conforme a noite ia passando ele ia ficando cada vez mais lento.

"Dean, você está se sentindo bem?" Sam colocou a mão na testa dele. Ele não parecia quente. Dean o afastou.

"Pela décima vez, eu estou bem, Sam." Certo. Como se aquilo significasse alguma coisa. Dean estava aparentando estar cada vez pior. Ele precisava tomar conta da situação.

"Eu vou te levar para a casa do Bobby." Ele começou a arrumar as malas. "Eu quero que ele dê uma olhada em você." Dean empalideceu, sentando no chão com uma expressão carrancuda.

"Você disse que não ia me largar lá."

"Eu não vou te largar lá, Dean. Eu vou ficar também, tá bom? Agora pegue as suas coisas." Dean se levantou, mas parecia incerto. "O que?"

"Cara, e o Fugly?"

Isso com certeza era uma vingança por causa do café da manhã. Sam não tinha pensado nisso antes, mas só podia ser isso. Bem, Fulgy era apenas parte da vingança. Parte disso, com certeza era o desejo que seu irmão sempre teve de ter um animal, mas Dean nunca conseguiu realizar esse desejo, já que eles nunca ficavam em lugar por muito tempo. Às vezes ele se esquecia como o irmão podia ser um bastardo filho da mãe e sorrateiro. Mas, tanto faz. Dean podia jogar aquele jogo melhor do que qualquer criança de dez anos.

"Traga ele. Mas você vai ter que cuidar dele."

E foi assim que Sam acabou na estrada com pequeno irmão mais velho ao lado dele, reclamando de como ele dirigia, e com o gambá-cachorro sobrenatural deitado no cesto de lixo que eles tinham pegado no quarto de hotel, o bicho estava na parte de trás do carro. Eles estavam na Dakota do Sul na manhã seguinte. Ele havia deixado uma mensagem para Bobby avisando que eles iriam até a casa dele, mas ele não mencionou Fugly. Dean podia mostra para Bobby seu animal de estimação quando chegasse, lá.

TBC

Amanhã tem mais.


	4. Chapter 4

Dia 4

"O que diabos você está pensando, Sam." Bobby tirou o boné e passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Você trouxe essa maldita coisa pra cá? Você pode explicar pra mim o por quê? O homem mais velho esperou pela resposta. Dean estava atrás dele – cutucando o _wacabee_ que estava no cesto de lixo.

"Bobby, é que..."

"É o que, Sam?" Bobby balançou a cabeça, dando um suspiro exasperado. "Isso não é um animal de estimação, garoto." Bobby olhou para Dean e para a coisa-gambá, no rosto uma expressão de descrença. Bobby não estava direcionando sua irritação para dean, mas sim para Sam. Ótimo. Se pelo menos ele me deixasse explicar.

"Olha, isso é sobrenatural, mas isso não machuca ninguém, então nós apenas pensamos..."

"Pensaram? Sam, você não pensou. Isso é basicamente um super-roedor. Inferno, seu pai fazia com que vocês usassem ratos para praticar tiro. Você está fora de si." Ele voltou a colocar o boné e respirou fundo, parecendo que ele estava contando até dez ou algo do gênero.

Dean sorriu para Sam pelas costas de Bobby. O filho da mãe estava se divertindo com a situação. Quando Bobby olhou para trás, seu irmão fez a cara mais inocente do mundo, com os olhos arregalados e um doce sorriso nos lábios. Sam sentiu um pouco de irritação. Porque Bobby estava bravo com ele?

"Isso não é minha culpa, Bobby. Eu quis matar essa coisa. Dean que insistiu que nós devíamos trazer essa coisa pra cá. Isso foi idéia dele."

"Bem, Dean não está no seu juízo perfeito."

"Hey..." Dean o encarou.

"E você é o adulto agora, Sam. Então aja como um." Bobby fez um gesto para que ambos entrassem na casa. "Agora de um fim nessa coisa. Eu não recolho gatos pretos que passem pela minha porta e eu não pego essas coisas também."

Sam esperou, e falou em um tom baixo para que Dean não ouvisse. "Olha, ele realmente ficou chateado depois da história do seqüestro. E agora ele está agindo de um jeito estranho. Eu não sei, como se estivesse exausto ou algo assim..."

Eles se viraram para observar Dean. Ele tinha uma postura desafiadora e ele estava parado em frente ao cesto de lixo como se estivesse protegendo aquela coisa. A expressão de Bobby ficou mais calma, suave. Sam se aproximou mais dele. "Eu pensei que poderia facilitar as coisas pra ele."

"Tudo bem." Bobby murmurou. "Mais isso fica na varanda. E se essa coisa estiver andando por aí, eu vou atirar nela."

Dentro da casa, Bobby entregou uma cerveja a Sam e uma soda para Dean, que murmurou alguma coisa sobre não ter que dirigir então porque inferno não podia beber, mas sentou no canto da mesa. Seu irmão se jogou na cadeira parecendo ainda mais cansado. Ele parecia ter melhorado um pouco no carro, mas agora parecia nervoso e desconfortável, se mexendo sem parar na cadeira. Sam fez um gesto para que Bobby reparasse nele.

"Como você está se sentindo?" Bobby perguntou olhando para Dean. "Você parece péssimo, garoto."

"Eu estou bem." Dean deu de ombros.

"Bem, huh? Sem efeitos colaterais? Dor de cabeça? Músculos doloridos?" Bobby se aproximou de Dean.

"Não." Dean bateu a soda com força na mesa. "Eu estou bem. Bem, exceto pelo fato de ter sido encolhido. E ter sido um saco de pancadas de demônios. Oh, sem mencionar o inferno. Isso foi realmente fantástico." Ele parou bebeu um gole da soda e encarou a cerveja de Sam. "Fugly que foi jogada na parede pelo Sam. É com ela que vocês deveriam estar preocupados." Huh. Aparentemente, Fugly era uma garota.

"Eu não estou preocupado com um maldito rato. Eu estou preocupado com você." Bobby disse de forma áspera.

Os olhos de Dean se esbugalharam por causa da ofensa. Sam sentou, estupefato, pelos próximos cinco minutos Dean explicou de forma bem clara e fazendo gestos como ele odiava ratos, e como Fugly não tinha nada a ver com um rato – 'ela era maior', 'ela tinha espinhos muito legais', 'ela sabia se fingir de morta' – e como ela estava bem. Bobby estudou Dean enquanto este discursava, concentrando-se nele da mesma forma que costumava fazer com os livros.

"Como você tem dormido?" Ele finalmente perguntou. Dean deu de ombros e fez uma careta de aborrecimento. Cansado de ser observado ele se levantou.

"Vocês dois são irritantes. Eu prefiro passar meu tempo com as minhas garotas." Ele apontou para o carro e para a varanda. Ele voltou a fulminá-los e depois saiu. Sam observou-o saindo para mexer com Fugly, antes de voltar à atenção para Bobby.

"Então... o que você acha?"

"Eu sei que nós conversamos por telefone, mas ver isso é totalmente diferente. Ele é realmente uma criança." Bobby riu e tomou um gole de cerveja. "E quanto a estar doente, ele realmente não está parecendo estar muito bem, mas isso não tem nada a ver com a maldição. Eu verifiquei várias vezes." Sam suspirou.

"Bem, então o que é, Bobby? Eu quero dizer, ele tem um maldito agouro de morte arranhando a porta do quarto. Isso com certeza não pode ser bom." Sam viu as horas. Faltava exatamente oitenta e quatro horas para Dean voltar ao normal. "Alguma coisa está errada com ele e eu não sei o que é. Ele não pode cuidar de si mesmo, pelo menos não por enquanto." Sam olhou para seu irmão de forma preocupada. Dean estava sentado nos degraus da varanda próximo a lixeira onde estava o _wacabee_, com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho. Ele parecia tão pequeno. Sam resistiu à vontade de correr até ele e segura-lo. "Eu preciso saber com o que estamos lidando. Talvez eu possa voltar ao hotel onde nós pegamos Fugly. Ver se não deixamos de perceber alguma coisa."

"Você acha que alguma coisa 'pegou' seu irmão?"

"Foi onde eu notei que ele estava meio devagar, meio cansado. Talvez tenha acontecido algo ali?" Disse Sam. Bobby deu de ombros, parecendo pouco convencido. Ele apontou para a varanda, dava para perceber a preocupação na fisionomia dele.

"E quanto ao seu irmão? O que você vai fazer com ele?"

Sam pensou a respeito. O que ele poderia fazer com Dean? Ele poderia deixá-lo com Bobby, mas ele não sabia como o irmão reagiria. Estar com dez anos tinha deixado Dean mais impaciente do que o usual. E Sam estava com problemas para ler as atitudes do irmão. Levar ele junto parecia uma péssima idéia. Ele poderia colocá-lo em perigo, e se ele estava doente Sam não queria arrastá-lo para mais uma longa viagem de carro.

"Sam, eu não tem acho que o que está acontecendo com seu irmão tenha algo a ver com o sobrenatural." Bobby se levantou e pegou as garrafas vazias. Os olhos de Sam se arregalaram em pura descrença.

"Bobby, ontem, um agouro de morte apareceu na nossa porta. Dois dias antes, Dean foi seqüestrado por demônios – bem no estacionamento do Walmart. Oh, e antes disso, ele foi transformado em uma criança de dez anos." Sam jogou as mãos para cima e não fez questão de mencionar o resto da vida deles. "E você não acha que isso é algo sobrenatural?"

Bobby deu um suspiro exasperado. "Eu acho que vocês dois cabeças duras poderiam encontrar um fantasma em uma mina de sal, mas isso não quer dizer que tudo que acontece com vocês tem que ter uma causa sobrenatural." Ele olhou para onde Dean estava, e Sam notou que a preocupação voltava a aparecer na voz dele. "Eu também sei que o inferno está atrás de você e do seu irmão, então encontrar demônios não é nenhuma surpresa. E eu fico espantado que vocês não encontrem agouros de morte todos os dias. Inferno, Sam, vocês dois já morreram pelo menos uma vez."

Bem, Bobby tinha certa razão. Mas ainda assim...

"O que você acha então?"

"Eu não sei. Você tentou conversar com ele, Sam? Sentar com ele, e tentar descobrir o que está passando por aquela cabeça dura."

"Então você não acha que ele está em perigo?" Sam perguntou esperançoso. Talvez ele estivesse um pouco paranóico; estava tão acostumado com eles sempre estarem correndo perigo que estava se preocupando demais com os sinais de letargia que o irmão apresentava.

"Ele é uma criança com demônios na cola dele, Sam, claro que está em perigo. Vocês dois estão. Mas a palidez, o silencio, o mau humor que vai e volta – isso pra mim se parece com sintomas de estresse ou algo assim. Converse com ele." Bobby andou até a mesa e apontou para fora. "Apenas tenha cuidado. Se o inferno está por trás disso, eles podem estar mandando alguma coisa para pegar vocês. E sinceramente eu acho que será bem pior do que os demônios que você enfrentou alguns dias atrás". Bobby se virou observando mais uma vez Dean e o seu 'bichinho de estimação'. "Nós estamos muito mais vulneráveis com seu irmão nessa condição. Agora vai descobrir o que diabos está errado com ele."

Sam foi até a varanda e se sentou ao lado do irmão, esticando as longas pernas nos degraus. Dean estava tremendo – um olhar vago enfeitava seu rosto. Sam tirou seu agasalho. Sam achou um pouco estanho, pois estava calor do lado de fora. Seu irmão estava agindo de modo cansado, exausto na verdade, mas antes ele não estava com frio. Talvez esse fosse um outro sintoma de qualquer doença que Dean tivesse contraído. Sam ofereceu o agasalho para ele, mas Dean o ignorou e afastou Sam quando ele tentou colocar o agasalho nos ombros dele.

"Para com isso, Sam" Dean olhou para ele sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Sam franziu o cenho.

"Você parecia estar com frio." Disse Sam. O rosto do seu irmão se transformou em uma cara de surpresa e ele parou de tremer. "Você estava tremendo. Você não percebeu?"

"Eu não estava tremendo." Dean se virou, olhando para longe de Sam. Sam seguiu seu olhar. O céu estava claro, e cheio de estrelas. O ar estava parado e quente. O instinto de Sam dizia que tinha algo de errado. Como se uma tempestade estivesse se formando, a calmaria antes da tempestade. Alguma coisa estava vindo. O _wacabee_ se mexeu na lixeira, se virando o suficiente para fazer barulho, sam se perguntou se a criatura também podia sentir isso. Ele se perguntou se Dean também tinha a mesma sensação.

"Okay. Você não estava tremendo." Sam se aproximou dele, deixando o braço no ombro de Dean. "Você tá com uma aparência péssima, Dean." Dean suspirou, mas não se afastou. "Você precisa me dizer o que há de errado."

"Não tem nada errado, Sam." Por um momento ele ficou parado como estátua, e então apontou com a cabeça para a lixeira. "O que você acha que Fugly come? Ela está impaciente. Eu acho que ela está com fome. Molho talvez?"

"Eu acho…" Sam sacudiu a cabeça. Seu irmão estava tentando mudar de assunto. Típico.

"É sério, cara, você precisa me dizer o que há de errado com você. Você está doente ou machucado ou algo assim?" Dean rolou os olhos.

"Eu não estou doente, Sam. E você sabe que não estou machucado. Você verificou umas dez vezes depois que os demônios me atacaram. Eu estou bem." Mas sam tinha certeza que isso era bobagem, especialmente quando ele sentiu o irmão voltar a tremer. Dean também deve ter percebido, porque de repente ele congelou, parecendo frustrado com sigo mesmo.

"Você não está bem, Dean. O que é? Você está estressado? Os pesadelos voltaram?"

"O irmão dele piscou e olhou pra ele, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Sam suspirou. "Você precisa me dizer o que está acontecendo. Inferno, você está assustado ou alguma coisa do gênero?"

Sam quis dizer 'você está com medo de me contar' ou talvez 'você está com medo de que eu tiro um sarro de você'. Mas Dean levou a pergunta a sério. Os olhos verdes ficaram enormes, como se ele tivesse sido pego. Sam o encarou. Então Dean colocou as mãos sobre o rosto e começou a chorar. Sam ficou sem reação durante um ou dois minutos, vendo seu irmão soluçando e se encolhendo. Droga, merda.

"Dean, vamos." Sam tentou puxar seu irmão mais pra perto, mas Dean resistiu e se afastou. "Não tem nada de errado em estar com medo." Dean fungou e pareceu tentar se acalmar.

"Eu sei. Apenas deixa quieto, Sam." Mas esse era todo o controle que Dean/criança tinha, porque ele volto a perder o controle e começou a soluçar. Sam notou que ele parecia embaraçado e não ficou nem um pouco surpreso quando Dean levantou e tentou correr. Claro, que Sam era muito mais rápido e maior, e o pegou antes mesmo que Dean conseguisse dar o quarto passo. Ele pegou seu irmão que se contorcia. Sam o fez sentar na varanda, e o forçou a olhar para ele.

"Dean, nós vamos conversar sobre isso. Agora." Sam o segurou pelos ombros. "Me fala do que você está com medo." Dean o fuzilou mesmo com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. A expressão dele era uma mistura de obstinação, um bico de choro e/ou manha, mas ele mantinha sua boca fechada. Sam suspirou. Era até bonitinho o irmão tentando, mas Sam poderia vencer o quesito de teimoso da família em qualquer dia. "Cara, nós não vamos sair daqui até você falar. Do que é que vocês tá com medo?"

"Eu não sei, Sam." Dean disse com um certo tom de sarcasmo. "Demônios, inferno, monstros. Tudo isso."

"Eu te disse, Dean. Eu te protejo."

"E quem vai proteger você?" Dean disse. "E se alguma coisa acontecer com você."

"Eu vou proteger nós dois. Qualquer coisa que seja estúpida o suficiente para vir atrás de você, eu ou Bobby, merece toda a punição que nós conseguirmos dar." E Sam com certeza podia torturar o que quer que fosse. "Nós já falamos sobre isso. Você está a salvo." Sam passou a mão pelo rosto de Dean, secando as lágrimas, depois passou a mão pelo cabelo dele.

"Sam, não é um tapinha nas costas e um 'tudo vai ficar bem' que vai me convencer. Eu não sou tão simples. Você não entende? Eu estou quebrado." Dean parecia nervosa. Ele encontrou o olhar do Sam e continuou. "É como se uns demônios estivessem sussurrando no meu ouvido. Sempre que eu estou sozinho – de noite quando você está dormindo e sempre quando eu vou ao banheiro. Até mesmo aqui fora na varanda. É horrível". Ele parou, olhando para o chão. "Mas, quando eu estou perto de você, isso não é tão alto." Dean fungou, mas não olhou para cima. Sam tinha a impressão de que ele tinha dito a ultima parte sem querer.

"Sussurrando, huh? É como antes? Quando você estava 'normal'?"

Dean o contemplou por um momento. "Não exatamente. Antes eram mais como flashback. Era mais fácil de ignorar, pelo menos durante o dia."

"Okay". Sussurros soavam suspeitos para Sam. Ele esperava que isso tivesse algo a ver com o trauma e nada, além disso. Sam puxou o irmão para um abraço. Ele olhou para a paisagem a volta e poderia jurar que viu uma sombra se movendo no horizonte. Sam franziu o cenho. Parte dele queria lutar. Queria que alguma coisa sofresse por estar machucando seu irmão. Sam apertou mais ainda o abraço.

"Você pode me soltar agora, Sammy." A voz de Dean soava abafada ainda soava trêmula. Sam olhou para o cabelo bagunçado e riu.

"Nãooo." Ele disse. Sam não soltou o irmão até que Dean estivesse relaxado o suficiente para começar a reclamar, e tentar se soltar.

**TBC...**

Pessoas muitoooooo obrigado pelas Reviews.

Tadinha da Fugly, todo mundo acha que ela é ruim... será? Continuem lendo para descobrir.


	5. Chapter 5

Desculpe a demora, segue mais um capítulo.

Dia 5

Sam ficou observando Dean enquanto este empilhava alguns cobertores e livros no canto da sala, em volta dele. Quando terminou Dean parou, ficando pálido. Os movimentos dele ficaram mais lentos. Então ele coçou a orelha esquerda e balançou a cabeça. Essa era a sétima em uma hora vez que Sam o via fazer isso. Há dois dias que Sam tinha notado aquele comportamento, mas a princípio tinha achado que isso era um sintoma da 'doença' que Dean tinha contraído. Mas depois da conversa que eles tinham tido na noite anterior, ele entedia melhor o que estava acontecendo. A atitude do irmão não era um sintoma da doença, era a causa. Dean estava ouvindo – ou melhor, tentando não ouvir.

Sam pensou por um momento, olhando ao redor. A sala era velha e desordenada, tinha uma mesa, um sofá, e pilhas e mais pilhas de livros. Dava para ver o pó flutuando no ar pela luz da tarde que entrava pela janela. A sala tinha um cheiro de biblioteca e era acolhedora. Bobby limpou a garganta.

"Você conseguiu descobrir o que eles estão dizendo?" Bobby andou para o lado de Sam, que não quis responder. Ele tinha passado às últimas vinte e quatro horas colado no irmão, mas ele não tinha perguntado por detalhes. Dean estava fraco. Sam tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com o irmão se ele o forçasse a falar. E era egoísmo da parte de Sam, mas ele não agüentaria ver seu irmão chorando de novo. Sam observou-o ir até a varanda.

"Sam?" Bobby perguntou.

"Não. Não perguntei." Sam sentiu a desaprovação de Bobby. "Bobby, eu já o forcei demais. Ele contará quando estiver pronto." Bobby grunhiu.

"Algum mal está sussurrando coisas 'meigas' no ouvido dele, Sam. Ou isso ou o garoto perdeu a cabeça. Nós não temos tempo a perder." Dean entrou na sala, trazendo atrás de si a lixeira com Fugly dentro. Ele colocou a lixeira atrás da parede de livros que tinha feito, embaixo dos cobertores. O cheiro de rato molhado dominou o ambiente.

Sam olhou para Bobby.

"Seu irmão disse que essa maldita coisa estava com medo dos cachorros. Que ela passou a noite passada inteira com medo. Que ela se sentira mais segura aqui dentro." Bobby passou a mão pela sobrancelha. O homem mais velho deu de ombros. "O moleque precisa de uma distração."

"Claro, cara." Sam sorriu. Dean afagou Fugly, recuando quando os dedos dele passaram por um dos espinhos dela. Ela cheirou a mão dele antes de virar de barriga pra cima ficando parada, fingindo de morta. Huh. Talvez ela realmente estivesse fazendo um truque. Dean sorriu e apontou para ela.

"Legal." Ele foi até a cozinha e colocou água em uma vasilha. No meio do caminho de volta para a sala, a tigela caiu de suas mãos. A água se espalhou pelo chão escurecendo a madeira e molhando alguns livros. O _wacabee_ se virou levantando a cabeça pra olhar para Dean que ficou parado, sem ação, apenas curvando um pouco a cabeça para o lado. O rosto dele ficou pálido. Sam esperou, mas o irmão não se moveu.

Sam sentiu o pulso se acelerar. "O que?" Ele levantou correndo, escorregando no chão molhado. A falta de um comentário maldoso do irmão, o deixou mais preocupado. Ele colocou as mãos nos ombros do Dean. "O que há de errado?" Sam sentiu um pequeno tremer sob suas mãos. Dean balançou a cabeça, o olhar dele seguindo a mancha de água no chão.

"Está ficando mais alto." Ele disse, parecia estar tonto. Sam apertou um pouco os ombros do irmão. Dean ficou mais firme e tentou se afastar.

"O sussurro?" Sam perguntou.

"Yeah, Sam. O que mais?" Dean cruzou os braços. Sam e Bobby se entreolharam.

"Olha, filho," Bobby se aproximou, desviando da poça de água. "Você precisa nos dizer como é esse som, com o que se parece."

Dean se virou pra ele, parecendo incerto e envergonhado. "Bobby, é difícil de explicar."

"Bem, você precisa tentar, garoto. Nós não conseguimos encontrar nada útil na noite passada. E Sam e eu procuramos em metade dos livros que estão aqui. Nós três podemos descobrir qual é o problema, mas precisamos saber o que você está ouvindo." Bobby parou, a voz dele ficando mais séria. "Você precisa nos ajudar com isso."

Dean assentiu. Ele ficou melhorou a postura, e o rosto dele ficou determinado. Ele fazia Sam se lembrar de um soldadinho pronto para ir à guerra. Sam se perguntou se ia saudá-los com um bom 'Sim, senhor!'.

"Às vezes parecem ameaças. Você sabe, eu vou acabar com você. Arrastá-lo de volta ao inferno. Bem, coisas piores do que isso, mas vocês conseguiram entender a idéia." Ele parou, suas sobrancelhas se juntando em concentração. "Outras vezes parecem comandos, ordens. Isso tudo é meio que murmurado."

"Murmurado?"

"Yeah. É difícil de entender. Principalmente com toda essa latição." Dean apontou para fora. "Eu queria que esses cachorros calassem a boca. Eles estão deixando Fugly nervosa."

Sam olhou para Bobby com preocupação no olhar. O homem mais velho fez um discreto 'não' com a cabeça. Maldição. Bobby também não tinha ouvido nada. Sam respirou fundo.

"Dean… que cachorros?" Sam perguntou. Dean olhou para ele como se ele… bem como se Sam fosse surdo ou algo assim.

"Ler todos esses livros afetou seu cérebro, Sammy. Os cachorros que estão latindo feito loucos desde que nós chegamos a Dakota do Sul. Vamos , Sam." Dean parecia confiante, mas ele se aproximou de Sam.

"Dean." Sam falou com a voz suave, o tom que ele costumava usar para conseguir informações de vítimas assustadas. "Bobby e eu, nós não ouvimos nenhum latido."

"Oh." Os olhos de Dean se arregalaram. "Isso não é bom, né?" Ele empalideceu, olhando para a porta. Sam franziu a testa, preocupado. Ele voltou sua atenção para Bobby. O caçador mais velho caçou a barba, perdido em pensamentos. Então a expressão dele mudou. Ele parecia ter ficado mais preocupado.

"Eu sei o que é isso." Bobby disse dando tapinhas na cabeça de Dean. "E eu tenho uma idéia. Apenas fique com seu irmão, Sam. E me dê algumas horas."

Sam passou as próximas horas distraindo o irmão dos suspiros e dos latidos ou o que diabos ele estivesse ouvindo. Eles jogaram cartas. Sam venceu. Winchesters não facilitavam o jogo por causa da idade. Depois eles tentaram, sem sucesso, ensinar a _wacabee_ como sentar. Bem, na verdade isso foi idéia de Dean. A maldita coisa se fingia de 'morta' sempre que Sam chegava perto dela. No jantar, eles comeram sanduíches no sofá até que os dois estavam saciados e cheios.

Bobby trabalhava feito um doido. Ele passou o tempo mexendo em algumas coisas no quarto, parando de vez em quando para olhar em livros antigos ou para dizer a Dean para calar a boca. Quando ele reapareceu trazendo dois colares de metal e um livro pequeno e velho, o sol já havia se posto, e Dean estava dormindo no sofá, babando no ombro do Sam.

"Aqui, Sam." Bobby falou baixinho. Ele jogou para ele um pequeno medalhão de metal. Sam pegou isso, com cuidado para não acordar o irmão. "Têm três tipo diferentes de feitiço nisso. Deve fazer visível o que nós não podemos ver."

"Huh." Sam passou os dedos do metal. Isso parecia estar aquecido. "Você acha que isso vai funcionar? Mas... humm... ele está ouvindo coisas, não vendo. E também..."

"Não seja tão literal, Sam. Isso vai funcionar." Bobby se sentou do outro lado do sofá, olhando de forma divertida para a baba no braço de Sam.

"Okay." Sam reparou na forma abatida de Bobby. Ele estava preocupado. Mais do que de costume.

"Então, com o que estamos lidando?"

"Um caçador." Bobby disse, como se isso significasse alguma coisa.

"O que?" Sam fez uma lista mental de caçadores da mitologia e folclore, mas não via nenhuma conexão com a situação que eles estavam atualmente. "Você quer dizer como nós ou algo assim?"

"Não um de nós, tolo. Um caçador. Eles são como caçadores de recompensa demoníacos. Os textos dizem que eles caçam almas condenadas fazendo as pessoas ficarem loucas e então levá-las de volta para o inferno. E não é apenas isso, eles convocam demônios de baixo escalão para ajudar a encontra a sua presa. Sórdidos filhos da puta."

"Okay." disse Sam. Isso explicava os demônios que os tinham seguido, mas Dean não era uma alma condenada. Não mais. E ele nunca foi ruim assim. "Bobby, Dean não é mau."

Os olhos de Bobby se suavizaram e ele assentiu. "Eu sei Sam, mas ele escapou do inferno. Isso é tudo o que importa para essa coisa." Bobby apontou para o texto que ele estava lendo. "Esses demônios, eles capturam essas almas através do medo, se aproximando pela psique. O medo lhes dá poder sobre as vitimas."

"Os sussurros?"

"Esse é meu palpite. Sem essa conexão, essas coisas não têm poder. Inferno, os bastardos provavelmente devem ter vindo atrás dele antes, mas o Dean/normal deve ter conseguido ignorá-los."

"Okay." Sam sentiu um arrepio só de pensar o quanto Dean na forma adulta não devia utilizar o truque, ignorar as coisas que lhe incomodavam. Isso deveria ser pouco saudável, mesmo que isso fizesse com que os malditos do inferno ficassem longe dele. Sam piscou. "O que diabos significam os latidos?"

"Isso é o caçador, Sam. Eles usam um tipo de cão de caça demoníaco para encontrar suas vitimas.

"Huh." Sam puxou o irmão mais para perto. Isso parecia muito com os cães do inferno para o gosto de Sam. "Então como matamos isso?"

Bobby suspirou. "A faca que você tem deve funcionar. E sal e água benta devem deixar essas coisas e seus cachorros mais lentos... mas há um porém." Bobby disse. Sam fungou. Lógico que havia algo mais. "Eles só podem machucar e matar quem pode vê-los e ouvi-los, com o que eles têm conexão... e vice-versa.

"Por isso os amuletos. É só colocar isso e eu poderei matar essa coisa?"

"Mais ou menos." Bobby hesitou. "Mas nós precisamos estar perto da vitima, basicamente seu irmão, ou a mágica não vai funcionar."

Sam franziu o cenho. Ele tinha pensado que eles poderiam trancar Dean e o seu bichinho estúpido no quarto do pânico, que era a prova de demônios, enquanto eles lutavam. Uma idéia passou por ele.

"Bobby, porque nós não podemos simplesmente quebrar a conexão. Então Dean estará a salvo. Nós teremos tempo para encontrar uma maneira de acabar com essa coisa." Sam apontou para o irmão, que continuava dormindo. "Enquanto ele está fora de perigo"

"Sinto muito, Sam." Bobby parecia nervoso, mas certo do que estava falando. "Uma vez que essas coisas 'grudam', eles não soltam. Agora não faria diferença a idade de seu irmão ou como ele está se sentindo. E pelo o que ele disse, os latidos e as vozes estão ficando mais altos, o problema logo estará aqui." Bobby suspirou. "Nós não podemos escondê-lo ou fugir disso, só as vozes vão deixá-lo louco. Nossa melhor opção é lidar com isso aqui e agora."

"Okay." Sam não gostou disso, mas ele confiava no homem mais velho. "Nós precisamos de um plano. Primeiro, nós precisamos descobrir o que são esses barulhos." Ele colocou o amuleto. Sam arfou, caindo do sofá. Ele sentiu o irmão acordando, mas ele estava esmagado com a força dos ruídos. Os latidos eram altos, e soavam como se os cachorros estivessem próximos. Como se estivessem no fim da rua. E as vozes eram horríveis. Sussurros e ameaças. Mas não era a cadência deles que incomodava, mas sim o que eles estavam dizendo, descrevendo tortura após tortura infringidas em Dean quando ele esteve no inferno. Promessas de levá-lo de volta. Sam sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto. Ele se sentia doente.

"Sam. Sammy…" A voz preocupada do irmão foi registrada pela sua mente. "O que está errado? Você está bem…"

Sam se afastou, tentando se acalmar. Ele olhou para o rosto preocupado do irmão, não sabendo o que fazer. Seu irmão tinha subestimado o que ele estava ouvindo. Inferno, ele tinha feito o mesmo com o que ele tinha passado no inferno. Sam não tinha certeza porque ele tinha esperado algo diferente. E ele não sabia se ficava abismado ou feliz que esses malditos sussurros estavam abrindo os olhos dele para tudo o que o irmão tinha passado. Tudo o que ele sabia era que ele queria que alguém sofresse por tudo o que o irmão tinha passado.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Dia 6

Estava tarde, escuro. Bobby estava sentado lendo um livro grosso no canto da sala, longe o suficiente de Dean para não escutar o barulho das vozes ou os latidos. O animal de estimação de Dean estava na 'cama' feita por Dean, ele parecia cada vez mais agitado conforme o dia passava. Dean estava sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas, um sorriso divertido no rosto preocupado. Ele assistia enquanto Sam andava pela sala.

"Fica parado." Sam apontou para o irmão que estava no chão. Um metro. Sam tinha que estar até a um metro do irmão para poder ouvir as vozes. Se ele se movesse um centímetro a mais que isso, eles paravam como se alguém tivesse desligado o rádio. Ele mediu novamente a distância, andando para trás e pra frente da linha imaginária que ele tinha traçado. Vozes. Silêncio. Vozes. Silêncio. Yep. Um metro.

"Cara, você parece que está dançando country." Dean parecia determinado em usar sarcasmo a cada chance que tinha. A voz dele soava um pouco trêmula. "Eu acho que você finalmente perdeu a cabeça, Sammy."

Sam se jogou ao lado dele. Os latidos soando cada vez mais próximos. As vozes estavam mais altas, e mais desagradáveis. "Bobby e eu precisamos ficar perto de você para podermos acabar com essas coisas. Então quando começarmos a lutar, fique perto e de preferência atrás de mim." Sam colocou uma mão no ombro do irmão. "Eu não vou deixar essa coisa ter pegar."

"Yeah, tá bom." Dean sorriu pra ele. "Foi isso o que você disse do inferno."

Sam sentiu sua expressão de determinação cair. O rosto jovem de Dean também mudou e seu irmão fechou a boca fortemente, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Sammy, eu... não é o que eu queria dizer."

"Eu sei." Dessa vez tudo seria diferente. Sam estava diferente. E era capaz de fazer o que quer que fosse necessário. Sam se virou para Bobby, que parecia estar mais velho e triste cada vez que olhava para eles.

"Quanto tempo você acha que temos?"

Bobby desviou o olhar, limpando a garganta. "Eu acho que umas oito horas. Essa coisa gosta de deixar as vítimas extenuadas, antes de matá-las. Mas isso pode aparecer a qualquer momento depois disso."

Sam assentiu. "E nós estamos prontos?"

"Tão prontos quanto poderíamos estar. Apenas temos que sentar e esperar isso levantar sua cabeça demoníaca. Você dois deveriam descansar, garotos. Eu fico vigiando."

"Eu não estou cansado..." Dean disse se espreguiçando.

Sam fez um gesto pra que ele se calasse. "Bobby, você tem certeza que nós temos tempo?"

"Eu diria que sim, se nós ao tivéssemos?" O homem mais velho resmungou. Não, Sam achava que não. Seu irmão cutucou a pena de Sam.

"Sam..." Dean falou num tom infantil. "Eu não quero ir pra cama..."

Sam o ignorou. "Grite se você precisar de qualquer coisa."

"Pode deixar." Bobby olhou para Dean. "Toma conta dele, Sam."

"Yeah, eu vou." Sam não tinha a menor intenção de dormir, mas isso faria bem ao seu irmão. O cochilo no sofá não tinha adiantado praticamente em nada. Dean tinha olheiras escuras sob seus olhos.

"Nós vamos acampar do lado de fora do quarto do pânico e tentar dormir algumas horas..." Sam não tinha a menor intenção de ficar a mais de um metro de distância do irmão, pelo menos até que este problema com o caçador fosse resolvido. Ele levantou. Dean fungou, fazendo que não com a cabeça. Se corpo parecendo rígido e colado no chão. "Vamos, kiddo." Sam se abaixou e o pegou pela cintura, jogando sobre o ombro.

"Que inferno, Sam? Me coloca na porra do chão." Dean soava irritada. Ele ficou reclamando enquanto Sam descia as escadas. "Quando eu voltar ao normal, é melhor você correr. É melhor você o mais rápido possível que essas suas pernas gigantes conseguirem, e então continue correndo. Dean falou uns mil palavrões. "Me. Coloca. No. Chão." Ele começou a bater nas costas de Sam, bateu a cabeça nos quadris de Sam, e começou a chutar suas costelas.

"Ooomph." Sam deu um tapa no traseiro dele. "Dean. ." O garoto ficou quito nos ombros dele, relaxado. Previsível. Fingindo de morto assim como seu gambá sobrenatural. "Nem tente isso, Dean. Apenas relaxe."

Seu irmão rosnou; e voltou a bater em Sam. Ele pensou em colocá-lo no chão, mas imagens dele perseguindo o irmão pela casa passaram pela mente dele, o fazendo mudar de idéia. Agora Sam entendia o que o irmão estava passando. Dean precisava de Sam perto dele, mesmo que isso significasse que Sam ia ter que lidar com ele fazendo birra. Ele colocou Dean no chão assim que entraram no quarto, segurando Dean pela camiseta. Ele deixou Dean se torcer e dar socos até ele parar e bufando.

"Você acabou?" Sam perguntou se ajoelhando para olhar pra ele. Dean o encarou, ele tentou se afastar da mão de Sam.

"Tanto faz. Você realmente acha que vamos conseguir dormir? Sério, Sam. Você está ouvindo isso, certo?"

Havia alguma coisa estranha na voz de Dean. E Sam não conseguia interpretar a expressão dele, mas isso e o tom dele eram familiar.

"Você dormiu hoje a tarde..."

"Yeah, Sam. Quando eu estava quase deitado no seu colo." Dean mordeu o lábio e levantou o olhar. "Você quer saber... humm…. Eu nem estou cansado."

"Huh. Tá bom…" Agora que Sam pensava a respeito, Dean estava sempre de pé quando Sam acordava. Seu irmão só conseguia dormir quando aconchegado a ele? Bem, isso seria uma ótima chantagem, se isso não fosse tão triste.

"Yeah, então..." Dean murmurou. "Nós devíamos estar com Bobby. Verificando todas as informações de novo. Você os está ouvindo, não está Sam?"

"Dean, eu cai no chão quando os ouvi pela primeira vez. Eu entendo." Sam tentou soar tranqüilizador. "Qualquer coisa que tentar pegar você, terá que passar por mim antes".

Seu irmão parecia inseguro, mas assentiu, ainda com a mesma expressão. Oh yeah, agora ele se lembrava. Dean olhava pra ele da mesma forma que costumava olhar para o pai deles. Aqueles grandes olhos verdes misturavam uma expressão de adulação, confiança completa, e medo de ser deixado para trás.

"Eu não vou te decepcionar, Dean."

Dean rolou os olhos, parecendo inconfortável. "Você nunca deixou, Sammy." Ele disse suavemente. "Agora me solte, cadela."

Sam puxou pra perto, enquanto ele colocava dois sacos de dormir próximos da parede. Ele pegou seu diário e uma caneta e deitou no chão, junto com o irmão. Dean se contorceu. Sam colocou um braço ao redor dele, puxando-o pra mais perto.

"Sam..." A voz cheia de irritação. "Vamos, cara. Já é o suficiente."

Sam grunhiu. "Vai dormir. Olha eu vou te acordar antes da ação começar."

Dean se mexeu e reclamou por uns vinte minutos. Então caiu no sono, boca semi-aberta, e Sam sabia que teria outro ombro molhado com baba. Ele pegou o jornal e começou a catalogar o que os suspiros diziam, colocando o máximo de informação possível. Sam não sabia o que faria com isso, mas pensou que dessa forma poderia encontrar uma forma de ajudar o irmão. Talvez ele pudesse confortar Dean quando ele voltasse ao normal. Fazê-lo se abrir e conversar com Sam sobre essas coisas.

Depois de quatro horas, os sussurros e latidos estavam tão altos que Sam tinha que se esforçar para não tampar os ouvidos. Depois de cinco horas, Dean estava acordado e Sam desistiu de tentar descansar, nenhum deles conseguiria. Eles subiram as escadas para esperar na sala junto com Bobby. O barulho estava ficando cada vez mais alto. E alto. Eles não conversavam. Começou a amanhecer. Os suspiros abafavam os ruídos da manhã. Então o _wacabee_ guinchou e o barulho parou. Tudo ficou em silêncio. Dean olhou para Sam e Sam olhou para Bobby. Sam se colocou a frente do irmão. Um rosnado baixo começou a soar por de trás da porta. .Tap. Três batidas na porta. Bobby apontou sua arma para a entrada.

"Dean." Sam murmurou. "Lembre-se, fique a no máximo um metro de mim ou Bobby o tempo todo. Você entendeu. Não importa o que aconteça. Você deve ficar nessa distância."

"Yeah. Eu entendi isso nas primeiras dez vezes, Sam." Dean respirou fundo. Ele sorriu pra Sam. "Você sabe, isso é quase legal… essa é a primeira vez que tenho um pouco de paz e sossego em…."

A porta se estilhaçou, mandando pedaços de madeira pela casa. Um pedaço foi em direção a Sam, fazendo um corte na bochecha dele antes de bater na parede atrás dele. A atenção de Sam foi para a figura na porta, parecia humano e, além disso, também havia três formas de cachorro atrás do caçador. A figura entrou na sala. O rosto do caçador era grotesco e estava mergulhado em sombras – algo parecido com uma máscara de Halloween mal feita – a pele era toda repuxada e tinha era pálida como se pertencesse a uma pessoa morta, e a boca estava aberta, como se palavras fossem sair dela. Ele segurava na mão esquerda uma faca serrilhada. Sam fez uma carreta. Ele se perguntou se no inferno todos os demônios se pareciam com essa coisa.

Sam levantou a mão que estava desarmada. Ele enviaria esse bastardo de volta para o inferno e então mataria seus cachorros. Mas antes ele conseguisse se concentrar, o monstro avançou para ele. Ele caiu no chão com força. A faca escapou da mão dele. Ele perdeu o fôlego. Sam levantou a mão segurando o braço do demônio enquanto esse tentava acertá-lo com a faca. Ele sentia a pele cedendo sob seus dedos. O demônio apertava a garganta dele. O braço de Sam tremia com o esforço.

"SAM." Dean correu até estar na linha de visão de Sam. Sam tentou mandá-lo ir pra perto de Bobby, mais perto de estar em segurança. Seu irmão deu um chute na cara do demônio. Mas a cabeça da coisa permanecia atenta em Sam. Dean se preparou para chutar de novo. Então Sam viu os olhos de Dean se arregalarem. Ele ouviu um rosnado, e seu irmão ser derrubado. Uma figura de um cachorro enorme estava sobre ele.

"Se afaste dele." Sam gritou. Ele tentou empurrar com toda a força, mas o caçador não se mexeu, ao contrário aproximou a boca da orelha de Sam e riu.

Sam ouviu Bobby gritar por Dean. Mas ele também ouviu barulhos de luta e tiros a dois passos dele. Bobby estava enfrentando os outros dois cachorros. Sam sentiu o braço enfraquecer. A faca encostou-se ao pescoço dele.

"Você não vai pegá-lo." Sam gritou, voltando a empurrar, o caçador parecia ignorá-lo. Ele não podia vencer a força do monstro. O caçador mudou de posição, olhando estranhamente em seus olhos. Ele segurou Sam e olhou para Dean. Sam também se voltou para olhar para o irmão, que estava deitado de costas no chão, encarando a boca aberta do cachorro demoníaco, parecia paralisado. Sam ouviu um grito alto e penetrante, no fundo da sala. O caçador nem se moveu, mas o cachorro apontou o focinho em direção do barulho. A distração do cão deu a uma oportunidade a Dean. Sam viu ele se afastar do monstro. Houve uma pausa. O cachorro olhou em direção ao barulho. O caçador empurrou Sam contra o chão, à faca fez um pequeno corte no pescoço de Sam. Ele ouviu Bobby lutando perto dele. Sam sentiu o sangue escorrer pela pele dele.

Dean olhou nos olhos dele. "Um metro." Ele murmurou. Sam olhou, horrorizado, ele levantar e correr para porta. Merda, ele sabia que deveria ter colocado uma coleira nele. Merda. Merda. Merda.

Sam sentiu a faca se afundar mais ainda no pescoço dele. Ele lutou para evitar que isso a faca o cortasse mais. Então, isso sumiu. O caçador desapareceu com um sorriso perverso no rosto. Os cachorros também desapareceram. Bobby xingou. Sam deu um grito. Dean estava a meio caminho da porta, parecendo aliviado a over que Sam estava em pé. Sam correu até ele, pegando a faca no chão. Mas antes que ele estivesse a um metro, ele viu o rosto de Dean mudar a expressão com medo e uma força invisível puxou seu irmão para fora.

**TBC**

Pessoas muito obrigada pelo apoio. Espero que continuem gostando da história.


	7. Chapter 7

Agradeço a amiga Ana Ackles, Aninha acabei achando que tinha publicado esse capítulo... desculpem pessoas, é mal de loira! (rsrsrsrs)

Dia 7

Sam correu até a porta, olhando para Bobby. O homem mais velho estava andando na mesma direção só que mais devagar, mancando. A perna direta dele estava sangrando por causa de uma mordida.

"Rápido Sam." Ele gritou. "Eu estou logo atrás de você. Maldito idiota..."

Sam assentiu, correndo pela porta até a varanda. Alguma coisa pontuda e peluda voou por ele para a direita no quintal de Bobby. Ele não viu Dean. Sam correu atrás da coisa peluda. Maldição. Fazia seis dias que Dean tinha sido encolhido. E Sam tinha conseguido perdê-lo duas vezes durante aquele tempo. Ele pensou nas conseqüências disso quando seu irmão tivesse voltado ao normal e parou.

Sam passou por diversas carcaças de carro. Ouvindo. O único som que ele ouviu foi o do silêncio.

"Dean." Ele gritou. "DEAN"

Então ele ouviu um barulho – um sussurro suave e doloroso. "Sammy..." E então mais alto. "SAM." Sam se concentrou naquela voz, correndo por uma torre de Toyotas.

Dean estava encostado na porta de uma velha picape Chevy, com os punhos levantados. A perna dele estava sangrando e ele o olho que tinha começado a sarar, estava machucado de novo. As roupas dele estavam rasgadas e vermelhas, e Sam pensou que se eles conseguissem passar por isso, ele levaria o irmão para tomar uma vacina antitetânica.

Uma expressão de raiva passou pelo rosto de Dean, seus olhos passavam pelos alvos invisíveis para Sam. Dean com dez anos parecendo ameaçador? Que inferno! Um chiado chamou a atenção de Sam para o chão. A pequena mascote do irmão estava ao lado de Dean, com as costas arqueadas e mostrando os dentes, parecendo raivoso, perigoso e protetor.

"Sam está vindo…" Dean disse para o 'nada'. "É melhor você se afastar. Você não vai conseguir derrubá-lo duas vezes, seu bastardo".

Sam não teve tempo para formular um plano. O perigo era eminente. Mas se ele não podia vê-los, eles tão pouco podiam ver Sam. Ele correu para o espaço vazio que o irmão encarava com olhos assustados, medindo a distância com os olhos.

Quatro metros, Sam levantou a faca. Três metros. Seu irmão bateu na picape, segurando o ombro. Dois metros. Dean olhou para cima, terror escrito em seu rosto. Sangue pingava dos seus dedos. Um metro. O caçador apareceu a sua frente. Ele estava sorrindo, deixando a lâmina com sangue brilhar contra a luz do dia. Dois cachorros estavam ao lado dele, um tinha desaparecido. A voz suave, e ameaçadora do caçador ecoava pelos carros velhos. Sam não sabia se estava ouvindo isso na sua cabeça ou não. "Tão novo e suculento… Dean." Aquela coisa murmurou, descendo a arma de forma devagar, ameaçando Dean, mas Sem cortá-lo. "Um brinquedinho para meus bichinhos e para mim..."

Sam encarou. Ele enfiaria sua faca nesse _filhodaputa_ de rápida e profundamente.

"Hey." Sam disse. O demônio se virou. Ele parecia contrariado. Ele deu uma ordem para seus cães, olhos fixos em Sam. Os cachorros se aproximaram de Dean.

Sam se aproximou do monstro. A coisa se preparou para atacar. Sam sabia que não podia vencer pela força, pelo menos não em uma luta mão a mão. Ele era inteligente. Ele não cometia o mesmo erro duas vezes. No último momento ele se moveu para a direita.

Sam não viu o terceiro cachorro, mas conforme ele se mexeu para desviar do caçador, ele sentiu o fedor que emanava do bicho. Mas de repente o cachorro foi puxado para longe. O caçador viu o cão e o _wacabee_ se atracarem uma mistura de garras, espinhos, dentes e rosnados. Sam usou a distração para atacar. Ele enfiou a faca no demônio, adrenalina e poder passando dele para o metal.

A faca acertou o coração da coisa e o caçador se dissolveu – explodindo em pedaços que queimaram até virar cinza e enxofre. Os cachorros também desapareceram. E naquele momento tudo acabou. O _wacabee_ estava deitado de barriga para cima, próximo a picape. Sam ficou em pé, atordoado.

"Ela está se fingindo de morta, Sam?" Dean perguntou, a voz dele soava jovem e fraca, fazendo com que Sam voltasse à realidade. Ele franziu o cenho. Dean desviou o olhar, como se ele já soubesse a resposta.

Sam pegou o irmão, colocando seus braços por baixo dos joelhos e envolvendo os ombros dele, tentando proteger a perna e o ombro machucado, ele colocou a cabeça de Dean apoiada no seu ombro. Seu irmão reclamou um pouco, mas estava apagado quando Sam encontrou Bobby perto dos Toyotas.

"Acabou?" Bobby parecia pálido. Uma camisa velha estava amarrada em volta da perna ensangüentada.

"Yeah."

"Ele está bem?" O homem mais velho apontou para a criança ensangüentada nos braços de Sam.

Sam respirou fundo. "Ele vai ficar. Aquela coisa ainda estava 'brincando' com ele quando eu os encontrei. Isso," Sam apontou para os machucados, "são mais dolorosos do que perigosos... nas Fugly não se deu tão bem."

Bobby franziu o cenho. "Eu vou cuidar dela. Leve ele para dentro." Ele foi mancando até a picape.

Sam queria pará-lo, ver como estava a perna de Bobby. Mas ao invés disso ele assentiu. Bobby podia ser qualquer coisa, menos um tolo. Se ele dizia que estava bem o suficiente para cuidar das coisas, é porque ele estava bem.

Uma vez dentro da casa, ele deitou o irmão no sofá. Sam gentilmente deu tapinhas no rosto de Dean.

"Hey, você está acordado?"

Dean piscou, os olhos marejados e turvos. "Yeah..." Dean olhou para a cama que ele tinha feito mais para Fugly e depois se voltou para Sam. "Fugly, ela era uma boa... uma boa o que quer que ela fosse."

"Yeah, Dean, eu preciso ver seu ombro, e depois a perna. Isso vai doer." Sam tirou o tecido da camisa da pele machucada. O corte era mais profundo do que ele tinha pensado. Ele pegou a mão do irmão e colocou sobre o machucado. "Mantenha a pressão. Eu vou precisar dar pontos."

Sam se ajoelhou para examinar a perna. A mordida não estava tão ruim e ele decidiu colocar uma bandagem nela antes de tratar do ombro. Ele pegou o kit de primeiro socorros e deu dois Tylenol para Dean. "Engula isso."

"Cara," seu irmão bufou, soando um pouco sem fôlego. "Me dê codaína. Ou _whiskey_ ou algo assim."

Sam suspirou. "Eu sinto muito, Dean, mas você não é grande o bastante." Ele esperou Dean engolir as pílulas e fez o curativo na perna dele.

"Sam."

Sam olhou para ele. "Yeah."

"Eu te odeio, cara."

Sam afastou o cabelo do irmão da testa dele. "Eu sei." Ele parecia quente, mas sem febre. "Eu preciso dar os pontos." Dean colocou o braço bom sobre os olhos, e encostou no sofá.

As bochechas dele estavam úmidas e pálidas.

Bobby entrou na sala quando Sam estava esterilizando a agulha. Ele olhou para eles mancou até o sofá, sentando ao lado de Dean.

"Você deu alguma coisa pra ele." Bobby perguntou segurando a mão de Dean. O rosto do irmão tinha uma expressão confusa. Sam apontou para o Tylenol e limpou a garganta.

"Talvez você precise segurá-lo, Bobby."

Bobby colocou um braço gentilmente sobre o peito de Dean. "Apenas agüente firme, filho. Logo vai acabar."

Sam já havia costurado o irmão diversas vezes. Normalmente Dean xingava, gemia e fazia comentários maldosos sobre as técnicas de costura de Sam. Dessa vez, porém, ele estava gemendo e chorando até que quando Sam estava na metade dos pontos Dean ficou parado e desmaiou.

"Ainda bem." Disse Bobby, acariciando a mão de Dean. "Termine antes que ele volte a acordar."

"Hey Bobby," Sam disse em voz baixa, "É bom ou é ruim quando o seu agouro de morte morre?"

Bobby não respondeu, apenas o olhou com o cenho franzido. Tanto faz. Era uma pergunta tola. Sam terminou de dar os pontos o mais rápido possível. Dean ficou apagado quase o dia todo. Ele apenas acordou quando Sam trocou os curativos e o forçou a tomar Tylenol novamente. Por volta das dez da manhã do dia seguinte ele acordou lúcido. E com fome. Bobby sorriu quando ele pediu alguma coisa pra comer, Bobby foi a te a cozinha fazer ovos, bacon e panquecas. Dean parecia em êxtase.

"Comida de verdade, Sammy." Ele se moveu no sofá, se encolhendo um pouco quando mexeu o ombro. "Excelente."

"Yeah." Sam o ajudou a sentar e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ele não lembrava a última vez que tinha comido. "Você precisa de mais Tylenol?"

Dean fungou. "Que tipo de irmão você é? Me dá o maldito Tylenol, quando o que eu preciso é de uma bebida." Dean parou, e olhou para Sam. "Então, quanto tempo falta, Sam?"

"Quê?" Sam pegou duas pílulas do frasco.

"Até eu voltar ao normal. Você tem olhado pro relógio a cada cinco minutos desde que a maldição aconteceu." Dean tomou as pílulas.

"Oh." Ele tinha esquecido. Sam olhou para o relógio. "Oito horas, mais ou menos."

"Eu acho que você está feliz, huh?"

Sam deu de ombros. "Cara, você é um pé no saco de qualquer jeito." Ele parou, colocando um suporte sob a perna machucada de Dean. "Quando você estiver melhor nós precisamos conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu."

Dean gemeu. "Eu não quero falar sobre nada disso, Sam." Ele se mexeu se sentindo inconfortável, e olhou ao redor.

"Okay." Disse Sam, mas sem intenção.

"Bom." Dean voltou a tentar se virar, mas fez uma careta de dor quando moveu o ombro. Ele olhou para Sam com suspeita. "É sério, Sam."

"Okay, Dean." Sam disse, ainda sem intenção de cumprir a promessa. Ele colocou um braço ao redor do ombro do irmão. "Eu queria ter feito dessa semana mais divertida pra você. Sabe, sem demônios e machucados terríveis." A voz de Sam era suave, mas não conseguiu disfarçar a preocupação. Ele soava culpado. Inferno, ele se sentia culpado.

"Bem, você me levou ao Walmart. Foi divertido." Dean sorriu pra ele. "Não se preocupe. Tirando isso, essa semana foi bem divertida, Sam."

"Sem contar o Walmart, essa foi uma boa semana? Roupas baratas é o ponto fraco da semana? Vai entender?" Sam juntou as sobrancelhas em sinal de confusão. "Dean você foi seqüestrado por demônios no primeiro dia…"

"Yeah. Mas você acabou com eles. Isso foi ótimo..."Dean sorriu e olhou para longe como se ele estivesse mergulhado em lembranças.

"Okay." Sam nunca podia deixar algo de lado quando ele não entendia. "Então nós ficamos naqueles motéis horríveis..."

"Sammy, está tudo bem. Nós fomos nadar. Nós jogamos cartas. E pegamos a Fugly." Dean pareceu ficar um pouco triste. "E então nós viemos ficar com Bobby."

"E durante todo esse tempo você foi torturado pelos sussurros demoníacos." Sam suspirou. Ele sabia que devia deixar a história acabar aqui, mas ele não conseguia parar. "E Fugly foi um ponto alto?"

Dean deu de ombros. "Ela era uma boa garota. E Fugly morreu salvando nossa pele, então eu não posso ficar triste com isso".

"Dean, você apanhou pra caramba durante toda a semana... e o caçador tentou te matar."

"E você acabou com ele. Como eu disse. Incrível. Sam, você tem que ter perspective. Eu estou bem. Você está bem. Nós ficamos juntos durante toda a semana. Bobby está fazendo um café da manhã enorme pra nós. Como eu disse, uma ótima semana."

Sam o encarou com descrença. Seu irmão realmente acreditava nisso.

"Tudo bem." Sam desistiu. "Eu fico feliz de você achar que essa semana foi ótima. Mas se isso acontecer de novo... Eu não sei, Dean, eu acho que te levaria para Disney ou algo assim."

Dean o olhou horrorizado.

"Tanto faz, cara." Disse Sam. "Você sabe que iria adorar isso."

**FIM**

**N/T**: Desculpem a demora...


	8. Chapter 8

Desculpem pela demora, mas o trabalho está uma loucura... e a vida uma correria. Espero que gostem, este é o último capítulo, e logo, logo vem outra história.

"Olha, cara. O que quer que eu tenha feito, eu não fiz de propósito. Agora, dá você diminuir a velocidade?" Sam sorriu para Dean de forma sincera e meiga – a fisionomia que ele costumava treinar na frente do espelho toda vez que ia entrevistar testemunhas. Ele esperava que Dean pudesse vê-la com a luz do luar.

Dean resmungou "Esse olhar não funciona comigo há anos, Sam."

Mentiroso. Sam tinha feito o cálculo. O 'olhar' funcionava com Dean em quarenta por cento do tempo. Aparentemente hoje não.

Seu irmão acelerou mais ainda o carro. "Porque você não guarda esse olhar para quem possa apreciar."

Sam bufou. "Você está sendo ridículo..."

"Você quer saber Francis? Você bem que poderia ficar sentado e quieto. É por sua causa que nós estamos fazendo isso."

"Eu?" Sam balançou a cabeça. "Eu nem sei para onde estamos indo. E o que diabos isso tem a ver comigo? Eu nem sei o que é."

Dean o olhou descrente. "Tudo bem. Eu estava perfeitamente feliz sendo uma praginha. Mas nem bem a semana acabou e eu voltei ao normal e você começou 'Dean nós temos que falar sobre o inferno' ou 'Dean, você deveria escrever em um diário os seus pesadelos. '" Dean parou, balançando a cabeça. "Ou, oh yeah, esse é o meu favorito, 'Dean, nós podemos dormir juntos, se você estiver assustado. '"

Sam esfregou a testa com o punho. "Olha, você está sendo puto. Eu estava tentando de dar apoio." Jesus, Dean era irritante. "E eu não pretendo parar..." Sam piscou confuso. "O que isso tem a ver com nós estarmos na estrada no meio da noite?"

Dean apenas riu. Ou gargalhou. Isso era mais que uma gargalhada, Sam decidiu. Seu irmão mais velho finalmente tinha endoidado.

Sam suspirou. "Tudo bem. Apenas me acorde quando nós chegarmos…" Sam parou, deixou Dean perceber a frieza da sua voz. "Onde você for fazer a estupidez que pretende fazer." Ele se virou para a janela. "Assim, quem sabe eu não consigo te impedir." Sam fechou os olhos e dormiu.

Ele acordou com o cheiro da manhã. O carro estava parado na estrada no meio do nada. A luz da manhã iluminava a pele dele que estava com o rosto apoiado no vidro da porta do passageiro. Sam esfregou os olhos. A paisagem era vagamente familiar. Ele bocejou, olhando ao redor. Um barulho na parte de tas do carro chamou sua atenção. O porta-malas estava aberto Dean estava quase dentro do porta-malas.

"Dean..." Sam disse se aproximando do irmão. Dean tinha uma grande quantidade de explosivos na mão. "Dean... o que... o que você está fazendo?"

Dean sorriu. "Eu vou explodir essa cadela." Ele deu umas palmadinhas no ombro de Sam e mostrou uma banana de dinamite. "Oh, yeah. Está na hora, irmãozinho." Ele se virou e começou a andar.

"Que?" Sam, o viu andar pela estrada de terra. "Cara... é muito cedo pra isso." Sam esfregou os olhos.

"Vamos, Sam." Dean gritou meio quilometro a frente. "Rápido. Você vai perder o espetáculo."

A mente dele começou a processar o cenário a sua frente; ele conhecia essa estrada. De repente Sam estava acordado e correndo atrás do irmão; Dean não poderia... poderia? Ele viu o irmão fazer uma curva. Cantarolando enquanto saia de seu raio de visão. Sam xingou. A fonte amaldiçoada que tinha mudado Dean para uma criança de dez anos tinha acontecido aqui.

"DEAN." Ele gritou.

Sam aumentou o passo, correndo pela Estrada. Ele correu, chutando pedras e pedaços de madeira, até a fonte aparecer a sua frente. A água clara parecia inofensiva. Seu irmão estava há um metro da fonte, segurando uma grande quantidade de dinamite nas mãos.

Sam parou, com os olhos arregalados. "Dean, essa é uma péssima idéia."

"Não, Sam." Dean olhou para trás, o rosto brilhando com os reflexos do sol da manhã. "Essa é uma idéia brilhante, Sam. Nós explodimos a fonte, e ninguém mais será 'encolhido'".

Sam bufou irritado. "Não, apenas pare pra pensar. De todas as idéias idiotas e imprudentes que você já teve, essa com certeza é a mais estupidamente idiota."

O rosto do Dean se contorceu pela ofensa. "Minhas idéias idiotas e imprudentes salvaram nossos traseiros mais vezes do que eu consigo lembrar."

"Tá bom, tá bom." Sam disse. "Você tá certo. Mas este plano, aqui e agora. Ele é estúpido."

Dean franziu o cenho. "Você é estúpido." Ele murmurou. Então sorriu. "Eu acho que uns 3 metros é uma distância segura. Se afaste. Acho que tem uns vinte segundos antes de explodir." Dean o puxou pelo braço.

"Dean, você não ouse..." Sam começou.

Seu irmão sorriu mais amplamente; então jogou uma dinamite no meio da fonte. Sam se afastou alguns metros e Dean imediatamente começou a correr ao lado dele. Eles esperaram. Nada aconteceu.

Sam inclinou a cabeça e olhou para a água. "Você acendeu o pavio, certo?" Sam perguntou.

"Eu acho que sei como explodir uma dinamite, Sam." Dean disse. "Espere mais um minuto." Eles esperaram e nada aconteceu.

"Droga." Dean se inclinou sobre um banco que tinha ao redor da fonte olhando para o meio. "Eu consigo ver a dinamite. Ela está presa no fundo."

Sam rolou os olhos e andou até ele. "Ótimo. Nós não vamos conseguir tirar o explosivo de lá, a não ser que..."

E foi exatamente nesse momento que a dinamite explodiu. Sam viu Dean arregalar os olhos. Depois disse ele viu uma parede de água vir na direção dele. A força da água o fez cair.

"Merda. Merda. Merda. Merda." Dean murmurou soando histérico.

Sam se apoiou na banco de arreia. Ele olhou ao redor. Havia um buraco cheio de lama onde antes estava a fonte de água. Ele deixou seus dedos, agora pequenos e finos, afundar nos grãos de areia, antes de encarar o irmão.

Dean estava estatelado ao lado dele. Os olhos dele estavam enormes no rosto pequeno. Ele estava com dez anos de novo.

"Oops." Ele disse com um tom cheio de culpa.

Sam já tinha um discurso pronto. Que começava com 'eu te disse' e acabava com 'O que diabos você estava pensando'. Mas não foi isso que saiu quando ele abriu a boca.

"Eu vou contar." Sam disse. Ele cruzou os braços e franziu o cenho.

Dean se arrepiou. "O yeah? Pra quem você vai contar? Não tem ninguém aqui. E, além disso, eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam. Dean jogou areia em Sam.

Sam sorriu. "Nós vamos ver…." Ele procurou na jaqueta, enorme e pegou o celular.

"O que você está fazendo, Sam?"

Sam se afastou dele. Ele apertou a discagem automática e depois o botão ligar.

"Sam?" Dean se aproximou dele olhando por sobre seu ombro. "Você não faria."

Bobby atendeu no segundo toque. Sm ligou viva-voz e viu o irmão contorcer-se.

"Sam. Como vocês estão?" A voz de Bobby soou pelo ar.

"Dean conseguiu nos transformar em crianças, Bobby. Ele explodiu a maldita fonte com dinamite." Ele disse apressadamente. "E agora..."

"Olha." Dean o cortou. "Era uma boa idéia, Bobby. Alguma coisa deu errada com o pavio. Sam apenas está sendo uma cadela, porque eu estou maior do que ele."

"Yeah, tanto faz, aproveite seu meio centímetro a mais durante essa semana". Sam disse. Dean jogou mais areia nele. "Para, Dean," Dean jogou areia de novo. "Eu falo sério, para com isso."

"GAROTOS." A voz de Bobby ressoou pelo celular e ecoou pelas árvores. Sam podia praticamente ouvir as peças do quebra-cabeça de juntando na cabeça de Bobby. "Garotos..." Ele disse de novo, parecendo estar mais calma e menos rude. "Parem. Agora, Sam , você pode me dizer exatamente o que aconteceu."

Sam contou a Bobby todos os detalhes. E mesmo que dean você um idiota estúpido, ele estava aliviado por Bobby não estar bravo com nenhum deles. Ele apenas os fez prometer que trocariam as roupas molhadas por outras que estivessem secas, se trancariam no carro, e não dirigiram para qualquer lugar até que ele os buscasse em mais ou menos umas oito horas.

"Você não deveria ter contado pra ele," Dean disse parecendo estar embaraçado, eles estavam sentados no banco de trás do carro. "Ele vai pensar que somos idiotas."

Sam deu de ombros. "Talvez você… Mas eu acho que você conseguiu destruir a fonte, então no final das contas isso foi uma coisa boa." Sam deu um sorriso. Ele olhou pela janela. A floresta parecia mais ameaçadora do que antes. Sam se aproximou do irmão "Eu espero que ele se apresse. Está assustador lá fora."

Dean suspirou.

Sete horas depois, Bobby apareceu no Camaro; Sam fez as contas. O homem mais velho deve ter ultrapassado todos os limites de velocidade. Eles saíram do carro para encontrá-lo. Bobby resmungou alguma coisa enquanto descia do carro.

"Sam. Dean." Bobby disse, balançando a cabeça e olhando para os dois. "Essa é a coisa mais enervante;;;"

Dean olhou para o relógio.

"Wow." Ele disse, soando impressionado. "Você dever ter dirigido a uns 150 km/h pra chegar aqui tão rápido."

Sam piscou pra ele; Huh. Aparentemente seu irmão era bom em matemática. Bobby verificou se eles estavam feridos, e depois os empurrou para seu carro.

"Entrem." A voz dele estava baixa e grave.

Os dois pegaram a maçaneta da porta da frente. Bobby os observou, uma carranca marcando sua feição; Dean empurrou Sam. Sam empurrou de volta. Depois de um minuto cada u deles tinha uma mão na maçaneta e a outra empurrando o outro.

"Apenas sente no banco de trás, Sam." Dean gritou.

"Não. Você fez isso." Ele deu um tapa em Dean. "Você vai no banco de trás."

"Cala a boca, Sam." Dean apertou o nariz de Sam com força. "Eu sou o mais velho. Eu vou na frente."

"Não." Sam o beliscou e sorriu quando Dean gritou. "Nós dois temos a mesma idade. E é culpa sua." Sam virou para Bobby. "Fala pra ele ir atrás, Bobby."

Bobby sacudiu a cabeça e passou a mão pela sobrancelha. "No banco de trás. Os dois, cabeças duras."

"Mas..." Sam começou.

"AGORA" Bobby ladrou.

Sam fungou e deu um passo para trás. Seu irmão cruzou os braços. Os dois sentaram no banco de trás. Dean deu um chute nele.

'Idiota', Sam murmurou, dando um soco no braço dele.

"...vão ser a minha morte..." Bobby murmurou, sentando no banco da frente. Ele os olhou pelo retrovisor. "Tudo bem com você aí atrás?"

Sam assentiu. Bobby ligou o motor.

"Ninguém ouviu nenhum sussurro ou algo assim?

"Não. Está tudo bem; A única coisa que estou ouvindo é a voz de cadela raivosa do Sam.

Sam o empurrou.

Dean o empurrou de volta e tocou no ombro de Bobby. "Bobby." Ele disse. "E o meu carro? Nós não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui."

"Eu vou mandar alguém busca-la." Os olhos de Bobby notaram o pânico nos olhos de Dean. Sam sentiu o irmão ficar tenso. Bobby gemeu. "Não comece, garoto. Eu vou pedir a alguém de confiança. Não se preocupe. Ela vai ficar sã e salva e vai voltar pra você inteira,

Dean se afundou no banco.

"Sim senhor." Dean disse.

Bobby dirigiu até a estrada. "Agora, o que eu vou fazer com você dois durante uma semana?"

Idéias de fazer pesquisas sobre os selos passaram pela cabeça de Sam. Mas aparentemente ter sido transformado em criança tinha mexido com a cabeça dele.

"Eu disse a Dean que se isso acontecesse de novo nós iríamos a Disney." Sam disse. Então ele franziu o cenho. Ele tinha pesando em dizer que eles fariam o dever de casa do apocalipse, certo? Sam sacudiu a cabeça, deixando os pensamentos vagarem.

"Eu não quero ir pra Disney." As palavras de dean saíram rápidas e ele vez uma cara de tristeza e um biquinho. Ele cutucou Sam. "Você é quem queria ir pra Disney." Ele olhou para os olhos de Bobby pelo retrovisor. "Sam queria ser uma princesa por um dia."

Sam deu um tapa nele. "Eu não."

"Ainda assim era você que queria ir." Ele disse.

"Eu queria ir?"

"Yeah, eu acho que você queria."

Sam pensou um pouco. "Okay. Talvez eu quisesse. Mas você também queria... você só não sabia que queria."

Dean estava abrindo a boca para responder quando Bobby xingou e parou o carro no acostamento. Um Toyota tinha passado do outro lado. Sam preocupou-se, será que estavam com problemas. Visões do pai parando no acostamento de outras estradas passou pela cabeça dele. Dean também deve ter pensado nisso porque ele ficou parado e em silêncio. Sam engoliu em seco.

"Uh... Bobby?" Sam perguntou. "O que nós estamos fazendo?"

"Eu estou mudando de direção, Sam." Ele virou o Camaro e começou a dirigir na direção oposta.

Sam olhou para o irmão. Dean jogou as mãos para cima e balançou a cabeça. Ele murmurou 'Como se eu soubesse' e fez um gesto mostrando que o Bobby estava louco.

Depois de cinco minutos, Dean limpou a garganta. "Bobby, cara... onde nós estamos indo?:"

"Bem, eu acho que nós estamos indo para Orlando, seus malditos idiotas." Ele levantou a mão. "E eu não quero ouvir outra palavra a respeito. Malditos garotos..." Ele murmurou.

Sam não pode evitar. Ele sorriu de orelha a orelha. O rosto de Dean era uma mascara de descrença, mas ele sorriu quando notou a expressão de Sam.

O sorriso de Sam falhou. "Nós podemos ir até o Epcot, também? Certo, Bobby?"

Dean rolou os olhos e murmurou alguma coisa sobre irmãozinhos nerds. Ele parecia feliz, então Sam o ignorou e continuou esperando a resposta de Bobby.

"O homem mais velho riu. "Claro, Sam. O que você quiserem."

End

Agradeço a todos por acompanharem, e peço desculpas pela demora.

Já estou trabalhando a próxima fic, já tenho 3 capítulos traduzidos. A próxima é totalmente Universo Alternativo, mas eu adorei.

Bjs e até logo.


End file.
